La Rose du Scorpion
by MlleGanou
Summary: La 5e année sera-t-elle l'année où un lien particulier se formera entre Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy? Ce lien sera-t-il celui de l'Amour ou de la Haine ? Collaboration avec Ka-cendres
1. Au départ d’une 5e année à Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à cette première fan fiction publié suite à la réalisation de deux fanfiqueuse. Il s'agit de Moi (Mlle Ganou :p) Et de Ka-Cendres ! Ce n'est pas la première que nous faisons toutes les deux mais c'est la première que nous publions. Voici donc le premier chapitre d'un fic qui s'étendra sur plus de 10 chapitres. Avis aux Amateurs !!!_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont que empruntés à JK Rowling =D_

_Couple : Rose/ Scorpius_

_**La Rose du Scorpion.**_

**_Chapitre 1 : Au départ d'une 5e année à Poudlard._**

Le Poudlard Express ralentissait doucement sa course alors que Rose Weasley finissait d'enfiler sa robe au couleur de Serdaigle. Elle ouvrit un petit miroir pour regarder une dernière fois ses cheveux roux ondulés. En voyant la couleur bleu des armoiries de sa maison elle se mit à sourire. Quand elle avait dis à son père 5 ans plus tôt que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé au Serdaigle au lieu de Griffondor comme il lui avait demandé elle avait cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Albus l'avait accompagné dans ce choix se qui avait fait sourire Hermione et Ginny. Hermione lui avait alors confié que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre l'envoyer à Serdaigle ou à Griffondor. Ginny avait alors rajouter que sa meilleure amie, Luna Lovegood qui était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard, était de Serdaigle.

Les deux enfants avaient alors été rassurés et leur scolarité avait été rythmé par la recherche du mot de passe, les cours, les devoirs et les loisirs. Rose était particulièrement chargée au niveau des loisirs. Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de quidditch uniquement féminine de Serdaigle. Elle adorait également la musique et l'art. Pour ce qui est d'Albus, lui s'adonnait plus à la lecture. Celui-ci profitait d'ailleurs de l'absence de discussion pendant que Rose se changeait pour ranger son livre dans sa sacoche en bandoulière. Il s'était changé le premier et le plus rapidement possible. Lily et Hugo étaient partis rejoindre des amis de 3 e année et James devait surement parler avec des griffondors dans d'autre compartiment.

Il y avait également dans le compartiment Abigail Londubat la fille de Neville et d'Hannah Abbot. Elle était à Poufsoufle comme sa mère mais elles étaient amies depuis l'enfance. Il y avait également les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander les enfants de Luna Lovegood qui étaient eux à Serdaigle. Une fois que le train s'arreta, ils se regardèrent et dirent tous en cœurs comme chaque année avant de sortir du Poudlard Express : « C'est partie pour une nouvelle année ! Que la Meilleure Maison gagne ! »

Un éclat de rire s'échappa du compartiment. Rose mit son sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'arrêta. Scorpius Malefoy et son ami Pete O'connell allaient passé devant leur porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Rose échangea un sourire avec les deux garçons qui avaient partagé leur cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année précédente et qui s'étaient montré plus intelligent que leur camarade de Serpentard. En voyant leur sourire qui étaient sur leur visage bien avant qu'elle ne leur sourisse, elle devina qu'ils avaient entendu leur petit cri d'encouragement.

« Bonne Chance à votre maison aussi … Mais ne revez pas… La coupe des Quatre Maisons ET la coupe de Quidditch sont à la maison Serdaigle, dit-elle en souriant.

-Si tu le dis mais n'oublie pas que je suis dans l'équipe maintenant… Lui repondit poliment Scorpius dans un sourire.

- Et moi je suis préfet de Serpentard !

- Félicitations à tous les deux alors …

- Euh … Rosie … Tu es une jeune fille très mignonne et pleine de politesse mais on aimerait bien sortir, commenta Lorcan.

- Oh oui bien sûr … A plus tard peut-être… »

Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de main et le contenu du compartiment se vidèrent sous les yeux des deux Serpentards. Ils leur emboitèrent le pas et virent s'installer seuls dans des calèches.

« Scorpius, décidément tu es un vrai gentleman, rigola Pete.

- C'est ça moque toi … N'empeche que tu rigolais bien toi aussi en imaginant leurs têtes quand ils me veraient sur le terrain de quidditch …

- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne leur à pas laisser la surprise ? Tu es du genre plus discret d'habitude.

- Oui c'est vrai … Mais bon ils avaient fait la selection juste avant les vacances, elle aurait très bien pu l'apprendre du Prof. Londubat ou du Prof. Scamander _(Le nom de mariée de Luna :p) _étant donné qu'ils sont des amis des Weasley et des Potter …

- Moui … Dis plutôt que pour une fois tu avais envie de frimer …

- Tu peux parler qui est ce qui est allé frapper à la porte de tous les compartiments pour montrer à tout le monde ta belle insigne en faisant mine de chercher Emma Gray ?

- … Oui … Bon c'est bon ! Finit le jeune homme. »

Le reste du voyage se passa dans l'imagination des deux jeunes hommes qui salivaient à l'unique idée de voir une montagne de petits choux à la crème apparaitre devant eux au dessert.

Le premier festin de l'année scolaire se passa bien. La directrice McGonagall leur rappella les différentes règles de l'école, la répartition eu lieu avec son lot d'applaudissement après que le Choixpeau tant redouté chante une chanson sur la fraternité entre les maisons dans ces temps de paix.

Rose était complètement rayonnante. Elle faisait des saluts à ses connaissances des autres maisons, alla taquiné James sur le faite qu'il ai mystérieusement disparu de leur compartiment et qu'il avait raté les traditionnels encouragements aux maisons. Elle avait discuté le reste de la soirée avec Albus, Lorcan, Lysander et Cassandra une de ses amies qui ne venait jamais par le Poudlard express car elle vivait à Pré-au-Lard. Quand le repas fut fini ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs maisons respectives. Elle entendit même Pete demander le calme dans les rangs des premières années de Serpentard. Elle croisa le regard de Scorpius qui descendait vers les cachots alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la tour des serdaigles.

« Rosiiiiiiie !!!! Geigna Cassandra

- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette voix pleine de douleur, commenta Lorcan.

- Je dirais plus précisément que ce cri est le cri avant-coureur de plaintes … Compléta son frère jumeaux Lysander.

- En tout cas, c'est un bel essai de sa part de croire que nous écoutons les paroles de Cassandra… Rajouta Albus.

- Sauf que notre Cassandra n'a pas de don de voyance donc on est sensé l'écouter, finit la dite-Rosie.

- Vous êtes mechants ! Rosiiiie j'ai faim… »

Un rire se propagea dans le groupe d'amis. Elle avait engloutit l'équivalent de quatre repas en moins de deux heures de festin. Mais Cassandra était un estomac sur patte qui ne prenait pas un gramme.

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que Albus résolu l'énigme de l'aigle et ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir, heureux d'être de nouveau réuni pour cette 5e Année à Poudlard.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? _

_Bientôt la suite ! _

_Reviews please ;)_


	2. Bourrasques et retournements

_**Voila le second chapitre de cette collaboration Ka-Cendres//MlleGanou ! **_

_**Les choses s'accélèrent dans ce chapitrounet !!! **_

_**Chapitre 2 : Bourrasques et retournements**_

L'automne venait de débuter, entrainant avec lui les rayons de soleil chaud et emportant en échange des feuilles de plus en plus ocre et un vent qui soufflait sur les rives du Lac Noir. On était déjà mi-octobre et le premier match de la saison venait d'être tiré au sort : Serpentard vs Serdaigle. Les serpents contre les aigles. En général les Hommes contre les Femmes car l'équipe des Serpy était constitué uniquement d'homme, alors que l'équipe de Serdy était constitué uniquement de Femmes.

Le journal de l'école annonçait déjà que ce match serait comme le combat moral et symbolique d'une rage féministe qui voulait s'affirmer dans ce monde de sorcier masculin profondément machiste…

« CASSANDRA !!! »

Une légère voix des plus innocentes répondit dans la salle commune des Serdaigles à cette accusation non formulée.

« J'ai cru entendre ta douce voix Rosie …

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet article ?

- Bin une petite mise en bouche ?

- Ce n'est pas un repas mais un match de QUIDDITCH ! Cela compte pour la coupe ! Tu va laisser James prendre les paris que sa Royale Personne serait le grand vainqueur de la coupe ?

- Mais c'est un match Serdy vs Serpy non ? Alors qu'est ce qu'en a à faire James ?

- James en a à faire que Griffondor joue dans le deuxième match de la saison contre le vainqueur … Et qu'il est tout à fait capable de prendre des paris CONTRE notre équipe parce qu'il nous juge comme inférieure !

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir un mélange de ma mère et de Tante Hermione … Tu es bien un mélange Weasley/Granger … Intervint Albus qui la regarda de ses yeux émeraudes. Je pense qu'elles seraient fières de te voir défendre la cause féministe…

- Alors toi chut ! répondit Rose.

- Je crois qu'elle est légèrement anxieuse …Commença Lysander

- J'ajouterai même que le stress prend possession de sa nervosité… Continua Lorcan.

- Les frères siamois vos bouches !

- Théoriquement on est jumeaux, pas siamois …

- Aaaaaahhhh

- Rosie … Pause cette baguette …

- Je vais voler ca me détendra ! s'exclama Rose en se dirigeant vers la sortie

- Euh … commença Cassandra.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore …

- Tu arrives à voler sans balais toi ? Parce que moi perso je galère un max sans … Enfin, je dis ça pour toi …

- En plus si je vois bien, le terrain de quidditch est déjà occupé… finit Albus qui était près de la fenêtre.

- D'accord … Je vais faire des croquis du saule cogneur, à toute à l'heure … »

Elle attrapa son sac bandoulière qui contenait son carnet et tout son nécessaire de dessin. Elle fila à travers le passage et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au saule cogneur.

« Hé bin dites donc ! Elle est remontée à bloc la petiote ! marmonna Cassandra.

- Cassy… c'est le premier matche de l'année, et je ne sais pas si tu te rappel mais elle est -TOUJOURS comme ça le premier match ! Il parait en plus que Scorpius se débrouille plutôt pas mal au poste d'attrapeur. Répondit Lysander

-Elle va quand même tous les massacrer. Dis Cassandra avec un immense sourire.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien et s'éloignèrent en changeant de sujet ce demandant qui avait le plus de caractère entre Ginny, Hermione et Rose.

Scorpius évita de justesse un cognard ne lachant pas pour autant le vif d'or des yeux. Le soleil déclinait lentement vers le sol sa lumière s'amenuisant de minutes en minutes. Voila maintenant deux heures que l'entrainement avait débuté, Scorpius espérait attraper l'objet de sa convoitise pour mettre enfin un terme à cette séance qui s'éternisait. Il bouillonnait à l'interieur maudissant ces coéquipiers de vouloir s'entraîner la veille d'un match chose qui le stressait énormement.

Le jeune Serpentard avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la fatigue, le moindre de ces muscles étaient en feu et il craignait que demain il ne puisse bouger plus aucun membre de son corps, même pas pour cligner des yeux.

Le sifflet annoncant la fin de l'entrainement arriva comme un soulagement. Scorpius soupira ce n'était pas encore la libération car son chef d'équipe avait décidé, au plus grand désespoir du jeune homme, de terminer la séance sur un discours intelligent démontrant la supériorité des Serpentards sur ces petites filles de Serdaigle.

Après une nuit calme les deux équipes se dirigèrent vers leurs vestiaires respectifs. Rosie fulminait et ne cessait de répeter les mêmes mots depuis le début de la matinée :

- Des bourrasques… des bourrasques….Il n'y a pas eu un poil de vent du mois et bien sur aujourd'hui il faut qu'il y ait des BOURRASQUES. Grogna-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle attribuée au Serdaigle et finit de s'occuper de son balai. Rose enfila ses gants, s'attacha les cheveux pour éviter que les BOURRASQUES ne lui envoient des poils de tête dans les yeux et laça correctement ces chaussures pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Des vestiaires on pouvait entendre la foule s'entasser dans les gradins, le brouhaha des conversations résonnait dans l'enceinte de la pièce. La capitaine des Serdaigles sourit à son équipe :

- Les filles, il est temps de prouver à ces petits péteux de Serpentard, qu'une fille aussi délicate soit elle peut très bien foutre la raclé de sa vie à un garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence. Je n'entrerai pas dans se débat sur légalité des sexes mais retenez une chose… on va leur foutre une branlée !

Un rugissement de hargne et de détermination s'échappa d'une équipe de jeune fille déchainée. Jane Eastroad, capitaine de l'équipe, donna un grand coup dans la porte qui l'ouvrit avec fracas laissant la foule en délire hurler à plein poumons. Chaque supporter scandait le nom de son équipe favorite. Les Serdaigles enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent fonçant vers le milieu du stade.

L'équipe adverse arriva elle aussi au milieu du terrain, tous se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Madame Bibine déposa la malle contenant l'équipement, à terre. Et leur répéta la phrase habituelle ouvrant le jeu :

-J'attends de vous le plus grand respect pendant ce match.

Elle lança alors le souafle et donna un coup de pied dans la malle libérant ainsi les cognards et le vif d'or.

Une poursuiveuse s'empara de la balle rouge et fila vers les anneaux des Serpentards. Le matche était lancé. Rose suivit sa coéquipière de près s'assurant qu'aucun adversaire ne s'approche de trop près mais comme il fallait s'y attendre l'équipe adverse attendait les poursuiveuse d'un air déterminé. Louise Addy échappa de justesse à un cognard et fit une passe à Melina Hoffentis. Celle-ci rattrapa le ballon et continua sa course. Elle sentait bien qu'un Serpentard la survolait, elle donna un brusque coup d'accélération vers le haut manquant de peu de le percuter. Son adversaire n'ayant pas prévu ce geste fit un brusque écart qui l'envoya trop à droite laissant une ouverture à Melina. La jeune Serdaigle profita de cette occasion pour lancer le souafle dans les cerceaux marquant ainsi Dix points.

La voix de Cassy retentit dans le stade avec une grande objectivité :

- Et c'est à peine à la deuxième minute du match que les Serpentards se prennent déjà dix points dans le cu…cornet !

-Miss Flume veuillez surveiller votre langage ! s'indigna le professeur Martch.

Le match s'éternisa jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Serdaigle avait enchaîné les points atteignant ainsi le score de 190 points alors que Serpentard beaucoup plus en difficulté n'en avait que cinquante. Rose s'élança à l'attaque des anneaux ennemis et réussit à percer la défense Serpentard marquant ainsi un nouveau but quand elle entendit le sifflet final retentir. Elle se retourna vers le centre du terrain étonné, c'est alors que les commentaires de Cassy lui arrivèrent aux oreilles :

_C'est incroyable Mesdames et Messieurs, je crois que aucun sorcier n'a jamais assisté à un tel évènement ! Scorpius Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'or alors que Miss Rose Weasley a marqué le vingtième but de son équipe ! Je crois ne pas m'avancer en disant qu'ils sont ex-æquo…

Les deux protagonistes de ce retournement de situation s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard sous les murmures surpris des spectateurs. Lentement tous les yeux se posèrent sur Madame Bibine attendant un verdict.

-Ex-æquo !

_**Alors ??? Pas trop sadique ? Non en faite il y a pire mais bon la suite au prochaine épisode !!! **_

_**Reviews please =P **_


	3. La Peur du Scorpion

_**Bienvenue à tous dans ce 3**__**e**__** chapitre de la Rose du Scorpion ! **_

_**Aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur d'avoir une guest star, je vous demande d'accueillir Miss Rose Weasley !!!*applaudissement* Miss Weasley que penser vous de ce chapitre ? **_

_**Rose : … Je suis une fille horrible … **_

_**Oh … Bon je crois que vous aurez plus d'explication en lisant ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Chapitre 3 : La peur du Scorpion**_

Le résultat du match Serdaigle vs Serpentard avait énormément fait parler de lui dans l'école mais aussi dans le monde des sorciers. Un match ex-æquo n'était jamais arrivé dans l'histoire des sorciers. On avait déjà eu des ex-æquo dans le sens où le match s'était fini sur une égalité de point, mais étant donné que le premier à avoir le plus de point gagnait le match, celui-ci finissait sur une victoire. Ici, Rose avait marqué en même temps que Scorpius avait attrapé le Vif d'or.

Scorpius avait sincèrement pensé qu'il avait apporté la victoire à son équipe jusqu'à ce que la voix de la meilleur amie de Rose avait clamé dans tout le stade que Rose avait marqué le 200e point en même temps que lui… Quand ils avaient partagé un regard, il y avait eu comme de la tension et de l'exaspération qui avait circulé entre eux. Scorpius avec le recul s'était rendu compte que cela était totalement inutile de lui en tenir rigueur, la tension étant assez palpable comme ça entre les rangs Serdaigles et Serpentard.

« Pete, qu'est ce que tu fais ? interrogea Scorpius, étonné de voir son ami avec un fer à repasser dans la main. Tu ne peux pas attendre que les elfes de maisons nous ramènent des vêtements ce soir ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ce soir ! J'ai une réunion avec les autres préfets. On est sensé organisé des activités pour Halloween. On aimerait cette année que tous les élèves soient déguisés mais on doit convaincre la McGonagall. Alors autant être classe … »

Scorpius éclata de rire et se mit à chantonner dans le dortoir vide.

« Pete se fait beau pour McGo ! Pete se fait beau pour McGo !

- Scorpi … Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait battre par des filles …

- On ne s'est pas fait BATTRE on est ex-æquo !

- Sauf que tu aurais pu attraper le vif d'or le matin, tu sais un moment vous avez failli vous rentrez dedans avec l'attrapeuse de Serdy…

- Ca c'est à cause de la BOURRASQUE ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais toute le matin le vent était sadique, il arrivait comme ça sans prévenir ! Heureusement ça c'est calmé dans l'après-midi… Sauf qu'il y a eu ce soleil aveuglant qui fatigue les yeux… L'autre attrapeuse et moi on n'y voyait plus rien …

- Oooh pauvre attrapeur …

- Pete … Elle est à quelle heure ta réunion avec McGo ?

- 15h pourquoi ?

- Il est 14h55…

- Aaah »

Il enfila sa veste repassée avec soin et fila des dortoirs laissant un Scorpius hilare derrière lui. Ce dernier attrapa lui aussi son manteau. Le match d'hier en avait laissé coi nombre d'entre eux, y compris lui. Il avait besoin d'aller se changer les idées. Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle commune des Serpentards et remonta vers la surface. Il sortit dans le parc et alla s'installer sur les rives du Lac Noir. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de rives.

Une voix grave l'apostropha.

- Scorpius Malefoy !

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, réalisant soudain que le soleil déclinait de plus en plus dans le ciel et qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il se releva et tapota sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Oh ! Bonsoir professeur … Excuser-moi, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, je vais retourner au château …

- Tu as bien raison, en plus je crois que la directrice McGonagall doit vous faire une annonce aujourd'hui, par rapport au match d'hier… Finit Hagrid de toute sa hauteur. Allez file, je te vois en cours demain.

- Oui professeur.

Scorpius salua une dernière fois son professeur et partit en courant vers le château. Il avait été un des seuls élèves de Serpentard à choisir comme option les soins aux créatures magiques. Maintenant que peu de Serpentards prenait cette option, les cours étaient plus tranquille qu'à l'époque où son père était un horrible mioche avec le Professeur Hagrid. D'ailleurs, Scorpius avait cru que son père allait faire une syncope quand il avait dit à son père que Hagrid n'était pas si incompétent que cela quand on ne le critiquait pas à tout bout de champs.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches pour accéder au Hall et entra dans la Grande Salle. Ouf ! Il n'était pas le dernier. Il se glissa à coté de Pete, reprenant sa respiration. C'est après quelques minutes de récupération sous l'œil amusé de Pete que Scorpius arriva à se calmer. Il remarqua alors que la directrice s'était levé et s'avançait vers le Pupitre. Hagrid avait fait son apparition à la table des professeurs.

- Chers élèves ! J'aimerai tout d'abord féliciter les équipes de Serdaigles et de Serpentards pour le magnifique match qu'ils nous ont offert hier. Le problème que cela développe malheureusement est réel. C'est donc pour cela que nous avons décidé que le prochain match opposerait Griffondor et Poufsoufle. Le match d'après sera un nouveau match Serpentard vs Serdaigle. Les vainqueurs de ce premier match affronteront les gagnants du second. Et les perdants s'affronteront également. Elle laissa un instant de brouhaha léger pour que les élèves digèrent cette annonce et continua. De plus, cet après midi, les préfets se sont réunit avec les membres du corps professoral pour mettre en place une nouveauté pour Halloween. Cette année, les élèves auront le droit de se déguiser toute la journée. *Nouveau brouhaha*Pour ce qui est des costumes, vous pouvez les réaliser vous-même ou les commander. Il sera également mis à votre disposition une salle de couture où nous avons demandé de l'aide aux couturières de Pré-au-Lard. Inutile de préciser qu'une légère contribution sera demandée en échange de leur service. Par contre, nous avons réussi à nous procurer du tissu en assez grande quantité si vous en avez besoin… Il vous reste donc deux semaines pour vous procurez un costume. Sur ce, bonne appétit.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia à la suite de cette annonce. Ce fut donc cette annonce joyeuse qui fit oublier pendant un instant la tension grandissante entre Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Le premier cours de cette journée était un cours en commun avec les serdaigles et les Serpentards. Il s'agissait d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal enseigné par Luna Scamander _(Lovegood). _Rose était de manière traditionnelle avec Albus mais sa table se trouvait juste à coté de celle de Scorpius et de Pete. Cassie pour sa part était devant elle avec Lysander et Lorcan était derrière avec Camélia Brasche une Serdaigle plutôt discrète mais mignonne tout plein.

Luna arriva avec son air habituel.

- Bonjour à tous… Aujourd'hui je pense que je vais vous faire un cours sur … les patronus tient, c'est bien ça les patronus… Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un patronus ? Elle regarda les mains qui se levaient et interrogea son fils Lysander.

- Il s'agit d'un sortilège qui peut, lorsqu'il est extrêmement bien réalisé repousser et détruire les détraqueurs.

- Très bien 5 points pour Serdaigle. Qui peut me dire les choses nécessaires à l'apparition d'un patronus ? Elle regarda un Serpentard derrière Pete. Karl ?

- Euh … Une baguette ?

Un éclat de rire parcourra la salle.

- Oui ce n'est pas faux, mais bon pour tous sortilèges construits, on a besoin d'une baguette… Quelqu'un d'autre ? Lorcan ?

- Il faut se souvenir d'un souvenir très heureux.

- Très bien, 5 points pour Serdaigle. Quelqu'un peu me dire une caractéristique des Patronus ? Rose ?

- Euh, ils ont des formes animales et ces formes ne sont pas les mêmes en fonction des personnes …

- Exact, encore 5 points …

A cette dernière phrase, un grognement fut émis dans le fond de la salle de cours. Luna les regarda.

- Un problème ? Problème gastrique ?

- Madame vous les favorisez pour vous vengez que le match a été déclaré nul !

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Luna. Elle observa sa classe et vit des éclairs qui s'échangeaient au fond de la classe qui était plus belliqueuse que le premier rang.

- Très bien j'ai compris… Tout le monde debout !

Un sursaut de surprise se propagea dans la classe. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore préparer …

- Albus avec Pete, Rose avec Scorpius et ainsi de suite je veux des duos composé de Serpentards et de Serdaigles ! Aller on se dépêche. Après vous allez-vous mettre en ordre devant moi.

Le ton autoritaire avait surpris certains élèves. Tous s'exécutèrent sous les mouvements de l'Epouvantard enfermé dans l'armoire à coté du bureau.

- Apparemment, il y a encore des tensions … DONC nous allons faire une petite série de Duel pour que vous vous défouliez un bon coup …dit elle en mettant toute les chaises et les tables contre les murs. Albus et Pete, commencez.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent et se positionnèrent à chaque extrémité de la salle, un vers la porte de sortie, l'autre vers le tableau. Ils s'inclinèrent et se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux. Albus baissant sa baguette en soupirant et lança un stupéfix que Pete évita de justesse en tombant en arrière. Le temps que ce dernier se relève, Albus était parti se mettre sur le coté.

- Désolé professeur mais je déclare forfait, un combat n'a de sens que lorsque les soi-disant ennemis ont envie de se battre… Ce qui n'est pas le cas là, je ne comprends pas les tensions et je ne veux pas les développés.

- Très bien Albus. Pete va le rejoindre. Rose, Scorpius à votre tour. Et je ne veux pas le même exemple qu'Albus et Pete ! Un peu de sport que diable ! Mais du fairplay …

Luna avait l'air de beaucoup se distraire et elle semblait vouloir avoir à tout pris un combat à regarder. Rose partit vers la porte alors que Scorpius se positionna vers le bureau. Il n'avait pas d'animosité contre elle, et elle n'en avait pas contre lui. Le Match s'était fini comme ca, tant pis, c'était original, agaçant mais bon ils se donneraient à fond pour le prochain en janvier. Rose croisa le regard de Scorpius en souriant. Elle s'abaissa légèrement pour le salué et il fit de même. Elle aimait l'idée de ce petit duel, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester ses capacités contre un autre élève d'une autre maison.

- Chauve-Furie !

Une nuée de chauve-souris s'abattit sur le visage surpris de Scorpius qui répondit immédiatement.

- Protego !

La nuée se dispersa dans un souffle. Il regarda Rose avec un grand sourire. Il tendit vers elle sa baguette et lança.

- Cracbadabum !

Le sort atteint les pots de terre qui contenait des fleurs blanches qui étaient suspendu au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille qui du faire une roulade avant pour l'éviter. Il se servait de l'espace, elle se servirait de l'espace ! Elle posa son attention sur l'armoire contenant l'Epouvantard.

- Alohomora !!!

La surprise apparue sur le visage de Scorpius lorsqu'il entendit cette formule. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? En plus elle ne l'avait même pas visé … Le sort avait touché quelques chose derrière lui … Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Il vit des élèves retenir des cris de peur. Il se retourna alors face à sa plus grande peur …

- Scorpius …

Le visage de ce dernier se crispa de peur et de douleur. Face à lui se trouvait sa mère, Astoria, étendu sur le sol, le corps ensanglanté. Derrière elle se trouvait un homme vêtue de noir qui pointait sa baguette sur elle.

- Ma…Maman …

Les larmes montaient dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus bouger… Le Mangemort bougea sa baguette et un éclair vert atteint sa mère qui cessa de bouger. Un rire maléfique s'échappa alors de sa bouche …

- Voilà ce qui arrive aux femmes des traitres à leur sang !

Scorpius tomba à terre, ne sachant plus quoi faire … Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner…

- Ca suffit maintenant, Par la !

L'Epouvantard se reconcentra sur Luna. Une nuée de bêtes étranges et inconnues apparurent.

- Saleté de Nargole ! Riddiculus !

Les Nargoles se transformèrent alors en radis et Luna les enferma dans l'armoire. Elle posa son regard sur Scorpius qui tremblait de tout son être. Elle soupira et prit du chocolat sur son bureau, elle le tendit au garçon.

- Je crois que l'on a eu assez de combat pour aujourd'hui… Je vous préviens, si j'entends parler que les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ne savent pas se tenir après un match de quidditch, je ferai annulé les prochains matchs … Allez, filez, pour la prochaine fois je veux un rouleau de parchemin de 30 cm sur le respect et l'esprit sportif … Et je ne veux pas de plainte !

Les élèves sortirent après avoir rapidement récupéré leur affaire. Rose était figée sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire … D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle avait pensé qu'il aura réussi à ridiculiser l'Epouvantard au lieu de sa il avait été terrorisé. La vue de ce crime lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

- Rosie … Viens, Maman s'occupe de lui, lui dit Lorcan.

- Je ne voulais pas que … Commença-t-elle

- On sait Rosie … Aller, on y va … On a cours d'Etude aux moldus, annonça Albus.

- Mais je dois m'excuser !

A ce moment là, Scorpius se leva et parla rapidement et a voix basse à Luna. Il regarda Pete et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Rose s'avança vers lui mais elle fut glacée par le regard qu'il lui jeta. On aurait dis qu'elle était la plus horrible des êtres au monde … Elle baissa les yeux, ses cheveux ondulés cachant son visage. Ils passèrent à coté d'elle, Pete lui fit un petit sourire désolé mais elle ne le vit pas. Les deux Serpentards sortirent de la salle. Albus fit signe à Cassie, Lorcan et à Lysander.

- Allez en Divination … Je m'occupe d'elle.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet mais ils obéirent. Luna interrogea Albus du regard et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il s'en occupait.

- Allez Rosie, on y va …

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cousine, la pris par la main, attira vers lui son sac et ils sortirent de la salle de cours en silence …

_**Ouaaaa le chapitre est plus long là non ?**_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **_

_**Vous comprenez pourquoi notre Rosie a dis qu'elle était horrible tout à l'heure =) **_

_**Reviewwws **_


	4. Sorcières et ragots

_**Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais on est très productive ce week-end ^^ **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, personnellement il m'a fait rire. **_

_**Chapitre 4 : Sorcières et ragots.**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Rose n'avait toujours pas pu approcher Scorpius pour s'excuser vu que celui-ci évitait la Serdaigle au grand damne de celle-ci. Plusieurs fois déjà elle avait tenté en vain de lui parler mais à chaque fois il l'ignorait, rasait les murs ou disparaissait dans un passage secret. Rose ne savait pas comment faire pour aller s'excuser. Le garçon avait changé de place pendant leur seul cours en commun ce qui ne facilitait absolument pas les choses. De plus, Rose avait d'autre chose en tête. Elle devait aider Cassandre à finaliser son déguisement pour Halloween. Son amie avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se déguiser en Lutin de Cornouaille, idée que l'on pourrait qualifier de bonne quand on connaissait le bon sortilège. Leurs essais s'étaient révélés assez peu fluctuant. Cassandra arrivait justement au côté de son amie.

« - Je crois que la couleur du dernier sort a diminué non ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, même le blanc de tes yeux reprend sa couleur naturelle. L'orange fluo semble s'être clairement estompé. Répondit Rose. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et passèrent pas loin d'un groupe de Serpentard, parmi les élèves Rose reconnu Scorpius elle tenta de capter son regard mais il fit comme si il ne la voyait absolument pas. La Serdaigle sentit une bouffée de frustration monter en elle, comment s'excuser alors qu'il préférait l'ignorer. Rose accéléra le pas suivit de Cassandra qui ne comprenait pas le brusque changement d'humeur de son amie. Une fois arrivée dans les appartements des Serdaigles les deux amies allèrent dans leur chambre, les bras chargés de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

« -Avec ça je pense que mon déguisement sera terminé d'ici deux jours. S'exclama Cassandra très heureuse. Au fait le tien ça avance ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que s'était.

-Je l'ai fini mais tu ne le verras que le 31. Dit Rose. Elle éclata de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de son amie.

- Pff ce n'est pas juste. Grogna Cassandra en ouvrant un livre d'un geste qui se voulait rageur mais qui au contraire accentua le fou rire de la jeune Weasley. »

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, les deux Serdaigles avaient réussi un sort qui permettait à Cassandre d'avoir exactement le corps d'un Lutin de Cornouaille tout en gardant sa taille d'origine. Au matin du 31 elle sorti de la salle, de bain tout de bleu, les yeux complètement noir. Rose siffla en voyant le résultat elles avaient bien travaillé. Son amie fronça ces sourcils inexistants en voyant le costume de Rose.

« - Tu es déguisé en ….

-En sorcière selon l'imagination des Moldus. Continua Rose tout en tournant sur elle-même pour laisser son amie admirer le résultat. »

Rose avait modifié ces cheveux roux, les rendant hirsute, gris parsemé de mèches blanches. Son nez était très crochu, on pouvait voir de fausses verrues poilues sur son menton. Ses mains étaient délibérément vieilles, ses ongles longs ressemblaient à des griffes. Cassandra remarqua que Rose avait aussi teinté ces dents en jaunes. La Serdaigle montra un papier au Lutin de Cornouaille de 1m70. Celle-ci prit la feuille et compris que Rose s'était inspiré d'une Histoire appelée Blanche Neige et les sept Nains ; on pouvait voir sur le papier le portait d'une femme immonde.

« -Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis que les Moldus nous imagine comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-Pour la plupart oui. Alors tu le trouve comment mon déguisement ?

-Absolument dingue il ferait fuir un troll. Répondit Cassandra. »

Elles se mirent à rire et allèrent en cours. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées et de poussière montrant ainsi la participation de l'Ecole. Les élèves s'étaient tous déguisé, allant à ressembler à des trolls, des vampires et autre créatures étonnante. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeunés, Rose et son amie regardèrent avec des yeux en soucoupe les frères Scamander.

« - Quoi vous n'aimez pas notre déguisement ? Dit Lorcan. »

Les jumeaux étaient relié par le bras, formant un siamois avec une tête de Frankenstein. Leurs vêtements étaient par endroit déchiré rendant le déguisement réaliste. Même leur peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre. Les deux Serdaigles firent la gueule en voyant le déguisement d'Albus.

« -C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Lysander.

-C'est un idiot avec un drap sur la tête et deux trous pour les yeux… et je crois que cet idiot c'est Albus. Continua Lorcan.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot, mon costume est original. Répondit le dit Fantôme.

-Avoue plutôt que c'est parce que tu avais la flemme de trouver un vrai déguisement. Dit Rose.

-Toucher coulé. Enchaîna Cassandra

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Albus. Après un bon petit déjeuné ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectif. La matinée se déroula très vite. Les élèves étaient tous excités et le fait de n'avoir que quatre heures de cours le Samedi n'aidait pas à se concentrer. Partout dans les couloirs on pouvait voir les élèves déguisés en chose effrayante, parfois drôle. Rose croisa Abigail se débattant avec ces bandes blanches, être une momie s'était pas pratique quand on s'accrochait quelque part. Lily et Hugo s'amusaient à se défier avec leurs faux sabres de pirates tandis que James tentait d'effrayer des premières années avec ces canines de Prince Dracula. Il portait d'ailleurs à sa ceinture une fiole contenant un liquide couleur rouge sang. Elle se retint de rire en voyant McGonagall vêtu d'un kilt et portant un béret avec un pompon rouge vif. Neville mima l'action héroïque d'un chevalier en ouvrant le couvercle d'un bocal, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de sa classe.

« -Rose ! Ton déguisement est assez intriguant. »

L'interpellée se retourna et découvrit un radis géant qui n'était personne d'autre que Luna Scamander. Rose se demanda lequel des deux déguisements étaient le plus intriguant, le radis géant ou l'affreuse sorcière dans une école de sorciers.

« - Eh bien… c'est ainsi que les Moldus nous imagine professeur. Répondit Rose.

-Quelle étrange idée, et les Nargoles sont imaginé comment ? Demanda Luna intéressée.

-Je doute que les Moldus imaginent leur existence. Professeur je voulais vous demander…pour Scorpius est ce …

-Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien, il a eu une grosse frayeur mais ça va. Il est juste remonté parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. La rassura Luna.

-Merci professeur, j'aimerai m'excuser auprès de lui. Continua Rose.

-Eh bien va lui parler, d'ailleurs le voici. Dit Luna avec un immense sourire. »

En effet le Zombie Scorpius se déplaçait aux côtés de son ami Pete déguisé en Mimi Geignarde, il s'était enfariné, avait attaché ces cheveux en couettes et portait de petite lunette ronde ainsi qu'une robe féminine de Serdaigle. Les élèves qui le croisaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner à son passage. Les deux Serpentards étaient très heureux de leurs déguisements, Scorpius ressemblait réellement à un Zombie, il avait de grosse cernes noires sous les yeux, sa peau avait viré au verdâtre et certaine de ces dents avaient été subtilement cachées grâce à un sortilège. Rose espérait réellement que ce jour de fête pourrait lui permettre d'approcher Scorpius pour lui présenter ces excuses malheureusement celui-ci l'ignora quand même. L'affreuse sorcière préféra ne rien dire et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Albus.

La soirée arriva très vite, la Grande Salle était complètement réaménagée. Les tables étaient poussées contre le mur et regorgeaient de plats les plus appétissant les un que les autres. L'assiette de Cassandra croulait sous les victuailles de celle-ci.

« -Tu vas vraiment avaler tous ça ? Demanda Lysander.

-Non je comptais planquer le reste sous ma robe. Répondit la Serdaigle du tact au tac.

_ Question idiote réponse idiot… bref vous vous êtes inscrit au concours ? Continua Lorcan.

-Non. Dit Rose. Je veux être assise au premier rang pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle.

-Je te conseil le seconde rang, les pustules de Brian Allender semblent pouvoir éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Remarqua Albus.

-Yeark, merci du conseil. »

Les jumeaux durent partir rapidement car les inscrits étaient appelé pour que leur ordre de passage leurs soient indiqué. Rose aperçu Pete se diriger dans la même direction mais n'aperçu pas Scorpius, ça aurait du être lui qui se serait déguisé en fantôme. La soirée ce passa dans une ambiance festive, toute l'école profitait de la fête. Rose eu mal au ventre à force de rire, le défilé des costumes était évidemment hilarant, les candidats devaient soit se présenter rapidement soit organiser une petite comédie. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de faire Lysander et Lorcan. Pete imita très bien mimi geignarde, à croire qu'il avait été plusieurs fois dans les toilettes du deuxième étages pour prendre modèle sur l'originale. Cette superbe interprétation lui valla de gagner le concours ? Il obtenu un bon de 15 Gallions dans la boutique des parents de Cassie : Honeyduke.

La soirée se termina sur une bonne humeur générale et sans animosité. Tous les élèves se mélangeaient, sans distinctions de maisons et même les professeurs discutaient de bonne grâce avec leurs élèves.

Rose était malgré tout pensive à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le Zombie dans la zone où elle se trouvait. Elle devait faire quelques choses, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ca … Sa décision fut prise lorsqu'elle le vit faire un signe à Pete qui était en grande conversation gastronomique avec Cassie pour lui dire qu'il sortait. Elle lui emboita le pas rapidement. Ils sortirent du brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

- Scorpius ! Cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, étonné. Il se retourna pourvoir qui arrivait. Il vit une « sorcière » horrible s'approcher de lui en courant. Il fronça les sourcils et continua son chemin.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Rose alors laisse moi.

- Moi j'ai quelques choses à dire ! Je suis déso…

- Ecoute. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses ridicules. Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Alors maintenant laisse moi !

Rosie s'arrêta. Il la détestait. Tout ça pour un duel ? Ce qui était ridicule c'était qu'il s'était lui aussi servit du lieu ! Il avait faillit l'assommé avec des pots de fleurs ! Si elle n'avait pas pu les éviter, elle n'aurait jamais réagit comme lui …

- Tu es bien un Malefoy ! Tu fuis, tu fuis et tu en as rien à faire des autres ! Quand je pense que tu étais différent, je t'ai défendu quand les autres te critiquaient et je peux te dire que réussir à convaincre les gens que tu n'es pas comme ton grand-père est plus dur que de voler l'œuf d'un dragon !

Elle fit volte face, sentant les larmes de frustration, de colère et de tristesse monter dans ses yeux et elle couru vers les grands escaliers, abandonnant un Scorpius qui serrait les poings.

Lorsque Cassie la rejoignit dans le dortoir, elle trouva une sorcière au nez crochu en larme. Le lutin de Cornouaille soupira et s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se tourna vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas de mes excuses ? Je comprends pas ce garçon, n'importe qui exigerait des excuses …

- Chuuuut Rosie … Il est juste un peu en colère, ca lui passera, et ca sera lui qui viendra vers toi … C'est une prédiction de tata Cassie !

Elles se mirent à rire puis Rose essuya ses larmes.

- Je te crois. J'ai été bête de pleurer pour de telles bêtises. Je vais me démaquiller et je vais direct sous la couette !

Cassie sourit et annula les sortilèges qui la rendaient bleu. Rosie quant à elle s'exécuta et les deux jeunes filles se couchèrent.

Le dimanche fut consacré à faire leur devoir. D'habitude, les amis toutes maisons confondues se retrouvaient dans le parc pour travailler. Mais là, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Poudlard. Ils étaient donc condamner à travailler dans leurs salles communes. Aujourd'hui, Rose et Albus essayaient d'expliquer à Cassie, Lysander et Lorcan comment rester éveillé en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Après un fou rire général, ils descendirent pour le déjeuner. Lorsque les Serdaigles entrèrent dans la salle, Rose évita de poser son regard sur la table d'à coté qui accueillait les Serpentards. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement avant de retourner travailler.

La semaine commença et Scorpius et Rose s'évitait toujours du regard. Les cours en commun se passèrent dans un silence pesant. Les semaines s'écoulèrent doucement sans aucuns changements. Cassie parlait encore aux jeunes Serpentards mais jamais Rose ne s'approchait de sa meilleure amie dans ces cas là. Cassandra désespérait que les deux jeunes gens ne se reparlent jamais…

C'est alors que Scorpius était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'il remarqua qu'il avait une bonne vue sur le parc. Cette vision par la fenêtre devint instantanément une source d'intérêt profond. Il remarqua alors des cheveux roux et ondulé sortant d'un bonnet marron qui s'avançait. Surement une Potter ou une Weasley… Il décida alors de l'observer. La jeune fille avait sortit de son sac une sorte de chevalais et elle avait commencé à bouger sa main sur la toile. Une bourrasque de vent fit mouvoir ses cheveux et sa longue écharpe marron se mit à voler au vent. Il reconnu le visage de Rose… Ainsi donc elle dessinait … Il retourna son esprit vers le cours somnolent du professeur fantôme mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil … Il lui avait parlé méchamment mais il avait eu tellement honte d'avoir été tétanisé par l'Epouvantard … Il se sentait parfois bête d'avoir réagit ainsi … Il observa une dernière fois la jeune artiste et soupira.

La première quinzaine de novembre venait se passer dans un silence complet entre Rose et Scorpius. Mieux que cela, ce n'était plus Scorpius qui la fuyait comme la peste mais c'était Rose. Elle avait remarqué que ce dernier avait tenté une ou deux fois de lui sourire, mais elle s'était refusé à lui répondre, fermée dans son esprit de contradiction.

Malgré tous les efforts de Rose pour éviter Scorpius, ils se croisèrent dans un couloir vers le 20 novembre. Elle allait rester silencieuse comme à son habitude pendant que les jumeaux, Albus et Cassandra saluaient Pete et Scorpius, quand elle entendit des garçons de sa propre maison mais d'une année leur ainée l'apostrophée.

- Rose Weasley ? C'est bien ça ?

Le groupe d'amis regardèrent Rose, étonnés, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Pete s'arrêta également, obligeant à Scorpius de s'arrêter aussi alors qu'ils avaient commencé à repartir.

- Euh oui c'est bien moi …

- C'est vrai que t'a réussi à foutre les foies à un de ces crétins de Serpentards qui n'arrêtait pas de nous critiquer depuis le match de quidditch ?

Scorpius était devenu encore plus blanc et allait rétorquer qu'il était là lorsqu'une baffe atterrit directement sur le visage du Serdaigle de Sixième Année. Le claquement produit par la gifle sembla raisonné dans le couloir et toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux comparables à des soucoupes.

- Tu es sur d'être à Serdaigle parce que franchement, Rowena doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant les crétins que le Choixpeau lui à envoyer ! Tu as rien de mieux à faire que d'écouter des rumeurs stupides et infondées, je ne sais pas moi, révisé des ASPIC ? Lança avec colère et rage Rose.

En voyant son regard noir, le petit groupe des garçons Serdy de 6e Année s'éloigna sous les murmures des amis de Rose. Cette dernière croisa le regard de Scorpius mais s'en détourna rapidement pour se tourner vers ses amis.

- Je vais me détendre à la bibliothèque…

- Tu veux de la compagnie ? demanda Lorcan.

- Non, je ne préfère pas … Merci quand même.

Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Lysander, Albus, Cassie et Lorcan se regardèrent, et continuèrent leur chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pete et Scorpius quand à eux ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Elle t'a défendu là non ?

- Ouai … Ca en a tout l'air … Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Surtout après ce que je lui ai dit le 31 octobre …

Scorpius avait raconté à son ami ce qu'il avait dis à Rose lors de la soirée d'Halloween.

- Surement parce qu'elle n'aime pas l'injustice…

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, c'est à moi de lui parler.

- D'accord … Je retourne à la salle commune.

Scorpius regarda son ami partir et entra dans la bibliothèque. Il se trouva directement face à un problème. La salle était immense et sur de nombreux niveaux. Il allait mettre des heures à la retrouver ! Il choisit de chercher sa présence. Si elle s'était installé, cela devait être à une table et elle avait du y poser ses affaires pendant qu'elle cherchait un livre. Il observa donc les différentes tables. Il remarqua alors le bonnet marron posé sur une table. Il y avait aussi son manteau sur la chaise et l'écharpe sur l'assise. Elle devait être dans le coin. Il s'engagea dans le rayonnage « Culture » il ralentit la cadence, pour malgré tout lire certains titres. Il se surprit à voir le titre « Relations Conflictuelles entre les groupes sociaux : Comment faire le premier pas pour une réconciliation ? » Il s'empara du livre. Il croisa alors des yeux marrons intense dans l'interstice que le livre avait libéré. Il reconnu tout de suite le regard de Rose. Cette dernière cligna des yeux, étonnée. Elle sembla hésitée et lui dit.

- Désolé …

Elle remit le livre à sa place et il entendit des bruits de pas accéléré par delà le rayonnage.

*Flute elle part sans que je puisse lui parler ! *

Il se dirigea vers la table de Rose d'un pas rapide mais le temps qu'il traverse le couloir que formaient les rayonnages, elle avait disparu. Il soupira, elle n'était pas que rapide sur un balais … Son regard se posa alors sur l'écharpe brune qu'elle avait oublié sur l'assise de sa chaise dans la précipitation …

Il se pencha pour la ramasser et la rapprocha de son torse, comme pour la serrer contre lui…

_**Aloooors ? **_

_**Le début du chapitre a été écrit par Ka-cendres et j'ai pris le relais pour la fin (à partir de la récompense de Pete) **_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ **_


	5. Echarpe et Boules de Neige

_**Bonjour bonjour jeunes et vieux et moyens lecteurs ! **_

_**Après une semaine d'attente voilà le chapitre 5 ! **_

_**Vous allez enfin avoir des petites informations sur les parents de nos jeunes héros ! Surtout en faite sur notre Hermione National … **_

_**Ka-Cendres : Euh Ganou … National ? Elle n'est pas britannique Hermy ? **_

_**Ganou : Elle aime la France donc elle est notre Hermy National un point c'est tout … **_

_**Ka-cendres : Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis … Tu es bien une Scientifique … **_

_**Ganou : Alors toi la Littéraire ! Chut ! **_

_**Vous comprenez maintenant dans quelle ambiance de travail nous vivons ! **_

_**Aujourd'hui c'est Ganou au pouvoir ! Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Pour la simple raison que j'ai internet et que j'ai l'ordinateur Niark Niark ! **_

_**Chapitre 5 : Echarpe et Boules de Neige **_

La dernière semaine de novembre avait apporté sur Poudlard ses premiers flocons. Les premiers jours, ils ne tinrent pas sur le château à la plus grande tristesse des élèves qui aimaient voir l'école revêtir son habit d'hiver.

La seule personne qui se trouvait ennuyé par l'arrivée de la neige était Rose Weasley.

« Fait froid…Grommela-t-elle alors que les jeunes gens allait rendre visite à Hagrid comme tout les vendredi soirs.

- En même temps tu as le cou à l'air, commenta Cassie.

- J'ai perdu mon écharpe et impossible de remettre la main dessus. RAAAAAH IL FAIT FROID !!!! »

Une bourrasque de vent glacé et de neige les avaient rencontrés. Devant la réaction de la jeune Rose, tous s'étaient mis à rire. Le reste du chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur tandis que Rosie essayait de se refugier dans le col de son manteau. Heureusement que son bonnet ne s'était pas échappé avec son écharpe, sinon on aurait pu la mettre dans un verre où elle aurait servi de glaçon.

Scorpius était assis sur son lit. Face à lui, sur la couette verte se trouvait l'écharpe de Rose, écharpe qui manquait énormément à sa propriétaire. Cette simple protège cou avait été la source de nombreuses pensées dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Devait-il aller lui rendre de manière désinvolte ? Elle ne lui avait surement pas pardonné si facilement son entêtement à vouloir l'éviter après l'histoire avec l'Epouvantard… Maintenant qu'il avait oublié cette honte qu'il lui avait infligé, elle l'avait évité, surement sous le coup de leur dispute du soir d'Halloween… Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu à la bibliothèque, elle s'était excusée, du moins elle avait été désolée… Mais de quoi ? D'avoir pris sa défense devant une bande de Serdaigle débile ? S'ils s'étaient pardonné mutuellement pourquoi ils n'arrivaient plus à se taquiner comme avant ? Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils n'échangeaient que des petits sourires, ils parlaient avec les amis de chacun mais ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole de manière directe …

Raaaah pourquoi les choses étaient si compliqué. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son oreiller. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu le défendre, il se sentait comme attiré par elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le défendait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était si gentille avec lui alors que dans ses amis il n'y avait que Pete qui savait qui il était vraiment. En fait, il était son seul véritable ami. Il ne savait pas comment le voyait les amis de Rose. Il les appréciait sincèrement mais était-ce réciproque ? Et Rose ? Il avait envie de savoir qui elle était, il avait envie de la connaitre pour pouvoir savoir comment elle le voyait …

Il baissa les yeux sur l'écharpe qui était à ses genoux. Il se redressa doucement et attrapa l'écharpe. Il sentit l'odeur de la jeune Serdaigle s'imprégner dans ses narines. Un sourire apparut sans qu'il le veuille sur son visage pale. Demain il devrait aller lui parler et cette écharpe était un bon moyen de rentrer dans une conversation.

Le samedi commença par une annonce du Professeur McGonagall au petit déjeuner.

« Chers élèves, je dois vous annoncez qu'une décision a été prise en ce qui concerne le Bal de Noël. Etant donné que nous avons organisé la fête d'Halloween, nous avons décidé de repousser le Bal à après les vacances de Noël. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu avec une semaine d'avance par rapport à d'habitude. C'est-à-dire qu'elle aura lieu le Samedi 12 Décembre. Je vous laisse donc finir de déjeuner et je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Le niveau sonore s'augmenta dans la Grande salle à cause de l'annonce du professeur. Le bal avait toujours lieu mais il était juste repousser. Cela laissera plus de temps aux jeunes filles de se trouver une tenue et cela permettra aux jeunes hommes de prendre leur temps pour inviter leurs cavalières.

La seule personne qui n'avait pas encore réagit à l'annonce était Scorpius qui regardait d'un air distrait Rose qui était partie dans un fou rire en voyant Cassandra faire mine de se maquiller. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui rendre l'écharpe, de la remercier de l'avoir défendu face au Serdy de 6e année, de s'excuser de son entêtement et de son comportement ridicule après leur duel. Ouah, se faire la liste comme ça dans la tête lui montrait à quel point cela allait être difficile.

« Scorpius…Je pense que ta discrétion naturelle vient d'atteindre son maximum. »

Il sursauta à l'intervention de Pete et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air étonné.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ton regard fixe cette pauvre Rose depuis une éternité et je ne te parle même pas du filer de bave qui s'écoule de ta bouche. »

Instinctivement il passa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres, comme pour les essuyer, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez Pete.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te travaille vieux frère ? »

Il lui expliqua ses intentions pendant quelques minutes. Pete lui répondit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la presse trop et qu'elle finirait par lui sourire comme d'habitude. Une fois leur petit déjeuné avalé, ils se dirigèrent dans le parc. Le vent s'engouffra dans leur cape. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage des deux amis lorsqu'ils virent que la neige s'était déposée de manière épaisse sur tout le parc de Poudlard. Scorpius accéléra le pas. Il adorait la neige. Il avait l'étrange capacité à très peu souffrir du froid alors l'hiver était sa saison préférée de manière logique et naturelle. Ses pas se firent plus rapide et il finit par courir jusqu'au Lac Noir sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami qui s'avait pertinemment l'amour de Scorpius pour la neige. Scorpius pointa sa baguette sur le lac pour le geler encore plus grâce à un sort. Il aurait été stupide que la glace cède sous son poids. Une fois arrivé devant le lac qui était maintenant recouverte d'une plaque de glace renforcé, il se mit à glisser dessus en lançant un cri de joie.

Un cri de joie fit sursauter le petit groupe de Serdaigle. Ils étaient sortis rejoindre Lily et Hugo qui s'amusaient à faire un bonhomme de neige dans le parc. Rose avait regardé son frère d'un air sévère lui demandant si il avait crée le feu bleu dans un pot de verre comme leur mère leur avait appris. Il avait ignoré sa question pour se reconcentrer sur la disposition de petits cailloux sur le corps de neige.

Les 5e années s'étaient tous retournées vers le lac noir, intrigué de l'origine de cette exclamation. Ils virent tout d'abord un grand blond faire des tours sur la glace du Lac. Sur la rive, ils pouvaient distinguer et surtout entendre Pete qui était pris d'un fou rire. Le cœur de Rose rata un battement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Scorpius dans un tel état de joie. Elle l'observa en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Cassie et Lysander, un GRAND sourire aux lèvres, la baguette sortie qui s'approchait des deux Serpentards qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna vers Lorcan et Albus qui souriait aussi.

« Vont-ils faire ce que je crois qu'ils vont faire ?

- Si tu penses à déclencher une bataille de boule de neige magique sur les rives du Lac Noir avec deux Serpentards innocents en pleine béatitude devant le manteau hivernal, je dois te répondre que oui, déclama Albus.

- Je me disais bien que Cassie n'avait pas encore déclenché la première bataille boule de neige de l'année. Cela fait quand même une semaine qu'il a commencé à neiger, je m'étonnais de son calme apparent, compléta Lorcan.

- Je crois qu'elle attendait que j'aie retrouvé mon écharpe pour déclencher les hostilités.

- Je crains qu'elle n'ait pas attendu le retour de ton écharpe…constata Lorcan. A mon tour de poser une question. Pourquoi nous n'allons pas les rejoindre ?

- Surement parce que nous sommes en supériorité numérique …commença Albus.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, qu'est ce qu'on attend. »

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un grand sourire entendu et se mirent à courir en hurlant vers les rives sous les regards haineux de Lysander et Cassie : Ils venaient de gâcher leur attaque surprise, mais cela rétablissait une certaine égalité. Rose éclata de rire face à ce spectacle et fut rejoint par une Lily et un Hugo étonnés. Ce dernier soupira.

« Et c'est nous les 3e années ? Franchement on se demande qui passe leurs BUSEs à la fin de l'année, hein frangine ? … Frangine ? »

Cette dernière ne pouvait pas répondre car elle s'était mise à courir pour rejoindre l'attaque des Serpentards.

Les cris d'Albus et Lorcan avaient sortis Pete et Scorpius de leurs états respectifs. Lorsqu'ils les avaient vu arrivé en courant, baguette à la main, boule de neige prêtent à être lancé, ils avaient rapidement d'un coup de baguette érigé un mur de neige pour se mettre à couvert.

Le combat dura plusieurs heures. Les crises de rires furent si nombreuses, qu'ils en oublièrent d'aller déjeuner. Cassie avait réussit à les faire sortir de leur cachette de neige mais le fait qu'ils l'avaient bombardé en même temps avait eu pour résultat qu'elle soit trempée. Elle avait alors réclamé un temps mort pour des pourparlers. Les Serpentards avaient fait remarqué leur supériorité numérique et avait demandé que parmi les 5 Serdaigles un les rejoignent. Il fut alors décidé de manière arbitraire que comme Rose avait été la dernière à rejoindre le combat qu'elle devait se mettre avec Pete et Scorpius. Elle était tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle ne discuta pas et avait rejoint le camp des Serpents de bonne Grace.

Scorpius n'avait pas dissimulé sa joie de voir la jeune fille les rejoindre. Ils s'étaient même échangé un long sourire. Ils s'étaient rassemblés avec Pete pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Les Serdaigles restant avait fait de même. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plan du PRS (Pete-Rose-Scorpius) était enfin monté tandis que le clan CLAL (Cassie-Lysander-Albus-Lorcan) les observait. Les PRS semblait trop joyeux à leur gout…

Ce fut au bout d'une heure que le CLAL compris pourquoi. Pendant qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés, les PRS avaient ensorcelé le bonhomme de neige qu'avaient abandonné depuis longtemps Lily et Hugo qui était reparti dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Celui-ci avait été ensorcelé par Pete qui lui avait demandé de bombarder le CLAL. Ces derniers s'étaient retrouvés encerclé. La deuxième phase du plan s'exécuta alors. Cette fois-ci ce fut un partenariat entre Rose et Scorpius. Ils avaient ensorcelé les gants des CLAL pour que des qu'ils touchent la neige, celle-ci se mette à fondre, les empêchant ainsi de faire des boules de neiges. Ils s'étaient défendu comme ils avaient pu mais leur défaite était inévitable.

Pete, Scorpius et Rose hurlèrent de joie quand le CLAL, trempé abdiqua.

« Qui c'est les plus fort ? C'est NOUS ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et décidèrent de retourner au château. Albus reconnu que leur plan avait été le meilleur et il les avait félicité pendant que les jumeaux grelottaient de froid tandis que Cassie répétait qu'ils auraient du mettre Albus à la place de Rose. Pete s'était alors mis à discuter confiserie, ce qui fit arrêter de bouder Cassie. Scorpius profita alors d'être à coté d'une Rose radieuse pour enfin lui parler.

« Euh … Rose…

- Oui Scorpius, répondit-elle, tout sourire.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines, j'ai agis comme un débile profond de Serpentard… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… dit-il calmement en évitant son regard. »

Rose se mit alors à rire de bon cœur ce qui fit lever la tête de Scorpius de manière brusque. Trouvait-elle son excuse si nulle que cela ?

Rose fixa son regard ambré dans les yeux gris profonds du Serpentard.

« Je crois que je dois m'excuser aussi de mon comportement de Serdaigle butée. Pour ma part tu es pardonné.

- Tu l'es également, Rosie, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Hé vous deux ! Les interpella Cassie. Ca vous dit qu'on se face la sortie de Pré-au-lard ensemble ? Faut que je montre à Pete à quoi ressemble mon paradis !

Devant le regard étonnée de Scorpius, elle rit de plus belle et lui expliqua que Cassandra était la fille des propriétaires d'Honeyduke et que son paradis était tout simplement sa réserve personnelle. Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent la proposition de Cassie.

Pendant les deux semaines qui séparèrent la bataille de boule de neige et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius et Rose avait retrouvé leur relation habituelle qui consistait à se taquiner de manière naturelle et sans pression. Malgré le temps passé ensemble, il n'arrivait pas à lui redonner son écharpe. Ce simple vêtement qu'il détenait avait pris une valeur dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas à quoi correspondait cette valeur mais il aimait sentir son odeur avant de s'endormir. C'était devenu comme la meilleure source de rêves où elle était présente. Pete avait bien remarqué le manège de son ami mais il ne pouvait qu'en sourire.

Le samedi 12 décembre arriva enfin. Scorpius s'était décidé à lui rendre son écharpe bien que son nez lui demandait de la conserver rien que pour le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Ils étaient partis juste après le déjeuner. Ils avaient convenu de faire ce que chacun avait envie de faire jusqu'à 15heures. A partir de cette heure là, ils devaient se retrouver aux Trois Balais. Lysander, Lorcan et Albus étaient parti faire leur course de Noël. Rose avait mystérieusement disparu et Pete et Cassie était parti pour Honeyduke. Scorpius se balada donc seul dans Pré-au-lard, profitant de cette solitude pour chercher comment il allait rendre l'écharpe à la jeune fille. Ce faisait plus d'un mois qu'il l'avait, il ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet.

Ses réflexions le menèrent jusqu'à devant la cabane hurlante. Il sursauta, sortant de ses rêveries lorsqu'il trouva Rose, assise sur un gros rocher en face de la Cabane, entrain de faire un croquis au crayon sur une large toile. Son regard l'observa tendrement. Elle était concentrée sur son travail. Elle avait le cou rentré dans ses épaules, comme pour se protéger du froid qui mordait cette partie à l'air de son anatomie. Il remarqua également qu'elle avait quelque chose dans ses oreilles. Il la vit poser le crayon sur le chevalet et prendre de sous son manteau un pot de verre avec une flamme bleue à l'intérieur. Elle posa ses mains dessus pour les réchauffer et le glissa de nouveau dans son manteau. Elle se saisit alors d'une petite boite bleue très fine où étaient reliés les fils qui allaient jusqu'à ces oreilles. Elle toucha la boite et Rose se mit à sourire tout en chantonnant un peu faux_ (bin quoi elle n'est pas parfaite non plus !). _Apparemment cet objet émettait de la musique.

Il la vit frissonner de nouveau lorsqu'elle reprit son croquis. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et lui passa l'écharpe autour de son cou sans aucun bruit.

Rose sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit l'étoffe si recherchée s'entourer autour de son cou. Elle croisa le regard gris de Scorpius qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Elle le regarda longuement, son cerveau analysant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sortit le prototype de sa mère et l'arrêta.

« Scorpius ?! Tu as retrouvé mon écharpe ! S'exclama-t-elle alors quelle la serrait dans son cou avec un grand sourire. Merci, si tu savais à quel point elle m'avait manqué pendant mes croquis à l'extérieur ! »

Il avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il le voyait bien lorsqu'il l'observait durant ces cours d'histoire de la Magie mais il se retint. Il lui répondit la seule chose qui lui venait en tête.

« Rose … C'est quoi ce truc que tu as dans les oreilles ?

- Ah ça ? C'est un prototype de I-Pod Magique que ma mère à l'intension de commercialiser prochainement !

- Un Aie-pode ?

- Non I-pod ! C'est ma mère qui vend ce genre de produit dans sa boutique : Magiquement-Moldu. C'est un objet Moldu qui te permet d'écouter de la musique à l'extérieur. Ma mère a ouvert une boutique qui crée des objets magiques à partir d'objets moldus qu'elle a modifié. Bien sur, cette entreprise est totalement légale, elle suit parfaitement la législation, mon grand-père veille au grain. Mon père n'y comprends pas grand-chose mais mon grand-père est fasciné par l'univers Moldu alors bon …

- Je peux écouter avec toi ? »

Ils avaient donc passé le temps qu'ils leur restaient avant de rejoindre les autres à parler de leurs parents respectifs, comparant leurs comportements et leurs professions. Il l'avait souvent interrogé sur comment marchait ce « I-pod ». Il l'avait également questionné sur les chansons qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agissait de musique Moldu…

« Et ça ?

- Attends …Je n'en reviens pas que les sorciers n'ai jamais entendu parler des Rollings Stones … »

Leur débat entre culture Moldu et sorcière se déroula jusqu'à 15heure où ils rejoignirent les autres.

Pete remarqua l'écharpe marron qui ornait de nouveau le cou de Rosie alors que Cassie pour sa part fut ravie de voir le visage rougit et le grand sourire de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur Scorpius Malefoy.

_**Voualaaa**_

_**J'ai réussi à le poster dimanche soir et j'en suis très fière !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^**_

_**Si vous avez le temps pensez à nous laissez une petite review s'il vous plait ^^  
**_


	6. Oublie sous la neige

_**Chapitre VI**_

_**Oublie sous la neige.**_

_**K-cendres: Me voilà au pouvoir mouhahahaha je suis diabolique !!! Hum pardon je m'égare.. voici donc la suite de notre fic. Je tiens a dire que si ça à mis autant de temps, je vais être honnête avec vous... c'est la faute de Mlle Ganou ! Bonne lecture, ne lui en voulez pas trop c'est pas sa faute elle est en S....**_

Scorpius se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé au beau mileu de son tapis il s'était découvert une curieuse fascination pour son plafond. Le jeune Serpentard se rappelait des évènements des semaines passées. Sa colère contre Rose et la façon dont tout s'était arrangé au point que les deux petites groupes d'amis s'apprécient. La bataille de boule de neige sur le Lac Noir, l'écharpe, l'entêtement de Rose à lui faire découvrir la musique des Moldus. Il leva les yeux vers son bureau et observa la parchemin qu'il avait posé plutôt, Rose avait écrit toute une liste de noms de groupes avec quelques commentaires comme les années de gloire, la mort d'un chanteur ou le succès planétaire d'une chanson. Elle esperait qu'ainsi que Scorpius comprendrait un peu mieux quand elle prononcerait le nom des groupes qu'elle lui ferait écouter avec son prototype de Magiquement-Moldus. Lorsqu'il avait jeté un coup d'oeil au parchemin Scorpius avait faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque tant de noms étaient écrit et en plus Rose écrivait petit !

N'étant pas motivé pour étudier, il préférait se poser dans sa chambre et laisser ces souvenirs le submerger. Il s'ennuyait ferme alors qu'il était en vacance depuis à peine deux journées. Une petite voix lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait du travail à faire, des dissertations en metamorphose, potion botanique mais surtout il devait s'entraîner au Quidditch pour le match retour de son équipe et celle des Serdaigles. Cette fois-ci il comptait être plus rapide que la maison adverse, il savait que les filles avaient un très bon niveau ce qui lui donnait envie de s'améliorer pour les dépasser.

Malheureusement sa mère insistait pour qu'il fasse deux heures de Quidditch dans le jardin par jour si il avait fait une heure de devoir avant. Madame Malefoy insistait pour que son fils révise les Buses, du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait compris car celle-ci lui avait répété une bonne centaine de fois depuis son retour chez lui, soit 48h donc une moyenne de deux fois par heure. Le cerveau de Scorpius s'était mis en pilotage automatique au bout de la dixième fois dès qu'il entendait les mots cléfs de « Buses » , « devoirs », ou encore « revision ». La semaine suivant Pré-au-Lard, Rose s'était mis en tête de faire l'éducation musicale du jeune Serpy. Ce qui avait pour conséquence un certain isolement des deux jeunes gens vis à vis du groupe d'amis qui s'était formé. Pete désesperait, il n'arrivait plus à passer un moment avec son ami sans que celui-ci soit plongé le nez dans ce parchemin des biographies de groupes ou sans que celui-ci ne soit avec la serdaigle. Scorpius avait néanmoins remarqué que Pete s'était étrangement rapproché de Cassie au plus grand malheur de Lysander, Lorcan et Albus qui ne pouvaient plus délirer avec leurs deux furies préférées.

Scorpius se décida enfin à bouger, il se leva avec une certaine lenteur et attrapa une lettre que Pete lui avait envoyé le matin même. Leur escapade pour Noël était annulée, en effet Pete avait été prévenue à la dernière minute qu'il partait réveillionner chez ces grands parents. Le lettre n'était qu'une longue plainte décrivant la douleur et le désespoire qui annimait son ami à l'idée de partir faire la fête chez « ces vieux gobelins rachitiques » . Le serpentard ne pu s'empecher de rire, la lettre était complètement dramatisée. Il se demandait surtout si Pete ne voulait pas aller là-bas car sa grand mère lui posait toujours la question sensible « alors les amours t'en es où ? Quand est ce que t nous présente ta copine ? » évidement Pete répondait toujours par la même chose, «Elle devait venir mais elle est partie avec un Selkie (peuple phoque des Îles du Nord) ». Scorpius se doutait que cette fois-ci Pete ne pourrait s'empecher d'être gêné quand il répondrait vu sa relation actuelle avec Cassie. Cela sautait aux yeux qu'il en pincait pour elle même si il ne l'aurait jamais aouvé même sous la torture.

Le jeune Malefoy posa la lettre de son ami et se rendit compte qu'une bonne odeur de viande s'infiltrait dans sa chambre, sortant de son entre il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivé dans la salle il sourit en voyant sa mère s'activer aux fourneaux. En effet Astoria aimait préparer ces repas à la façon moldus. Un roti de boeuf cuisait lentement dans le four tandis qu'elle fesait revenir des pommes de terres dans une poele. Scorpius aperçut le dessert qui venait surement d'être terminé, une belle salade de fruits. Non seulement sa mère aimait cuisiner mais en plus elle était très strict sur l'idée de manger équilibrer parfois au plus grand malheurs des deux hommes de la famille.

Il entreprit la dur tâche de mettre la table. Trop absorbée par sa préparation du dîner Astoria n'entendit pas son fils s'enerver contre un tiroir qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Scorpius pris un grand couteau pour s'en servir de pied-de-biche quand son père entra et observa silencieusement la scène. Drago réprima un sourire en voyant son fils regarder ce tiroir comme si celui-ci lui avait jeté les pires injures au visage. Ce ne fut que quand Scorpius se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans le meuble que son père daigna intervenir:

« _Qu'est ce que t'as fait ce tiroir ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

_Il veut pas s'ouvrir !!!! Ce tiroir et moi on à un compte à regler. Répondit son fils ».

L'ancien serpentard soupira et s'avança, d'un geste sec il ouvrit le tiroir qui avait tant resisté au jeune homme. Scorpius s'aperçut que s'était la fourchette qu'il s'était amusé à tordre la veille qui bloquait l'ouverture.

« -Oui bah j'avais déjà pratiquement tout le serpentard.

Le père Malefoy se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

_Tu es exactement comme moi avant, sauf que heureusement tu as plus de jugeote que ton crétin de père. Dit-Drago ».

La famille passa à table, les deux hommes firent la grimace lorsqu'ils découvrirent que l'entrée était une salade d'endive. Ils s'entre regardèrent, leurs yeux montraient bien qu'ils étaient désesperé étant donné qu'ils détestaient tout les deux ce plat. Astoria leur adressa un regard lourd de menace que l'on pouvait traduire par: Si vous mangez pas ce plat je vous atomise. Le père et le fils mangèrent alors silencieusement leurs assiettes tout en ingurgitant une quantité incroyable d'eau pour faire passer le goût amer du légume. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à peiner pour finir leurs assiettes ils se jettèrent sur le plat chaud que Astoria avait préparé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient comme beaucoup d'hommes, une vache et des patates voilà ce qu'ils leur fallaient pour être heureux. Le repas se passa tranquillement, la mère de Scorpius lui demandait des nouvelles de Pete et si ces cours se passaient bien. Question typique des parents à leurs enfants sauf que en général le sujet dérivait toujours vers des débats, cela pouvait passer d'un article de la Gazette du sorcier, aux fonctions mathématiques comme le logarythme ou encore à la couleur du salon qu'il fallait changer.

Le soir de Noël, la famille avait décoré la maison de fond en comble. Astoria avait insisté pour que Scorpius nettoie sa chambre et qu'il porte un chapeau du père Noël au plus grand damne de celui-ci. Drago avait beaucoup rit en voyant son fils porter le chapeau mais son rire s'était vite étouffé quand sa femme en avait sorti un second pour lui. Ils mangeaient et riaient comme n'importet quelle famille qui passe un bon moment, les discussions allaient bon train quand un hibou surgit par l'entrée qui lui était réservé. Scorpius regarda ces parents:

« _J'espère que vous me faite pas le coup du père noël animagus. Dit il. »

Ces parents firent non de la tête, Drago se leva et délesta l'oiseau de son paquet. L'animal se posa vers un bol de graines posé exprès pour les livreurs. Monsieur Malefoy fut surpris en regardant le nom de l'expediteur, il le tendis à son fils.

«_C'est pour moi ? Demanda perspicacement Scorpius.

_ Tu connais un autre Scorpius Malefoy qui vit ici ? Répondit son père du tac au tac.»

Etonné il prit le paquet des mains de son père, l'écriture était appliquée et lui disait quelque chose mais il ne se rappelait pas à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Evidement il n'avait pas regardé le nom de l'expediteur au dos et s'était directement attaqué à l'emballage. Enlevant petit à petit le papier il découvrit que le paquet était enfermé dans un papier cadeau.

«_ Ca doit être Pete. Dit Astoria.

_Pete écrit comme un cochon. Je pense pas qu'il ai fait des progrès en quatre jours.... oh ! S'exclama Scorpius en découvrant que le cadeau n'était autre qu'un petit boitier vert auquel était relié un fin fil qui se cindait en deux et finissait en petite boulle.

_C'est quoi ? Demanda sa mère n'ayant jamais vu un objet pareil.

_C'est un I-Pod magique. La mère de Rose est la directrice de Magiquement-Moldus. Répondit Scropius. Il ne pouvait s'empecher de regarder l'objet au couleur de sa maison.

_Rose ? C'est une de tes amies ? Je la connais pas . Dit Astoria avec malice.

_C'est la fille de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Expliqua Malefoy, son visage était pâle et sa femme remarqua bien qu'il serrait la machoire.»

Elle se mit à sourire en voyant son fils admirer son cadeau comme la huitième merveille du monde.

«_Tu semble avoir une relation assez intime avec cette jeune fille...

_MAMAN ! Cria Scorpius qui était revenue à la réalité en entendant sa mère.

Ces deux parents ne purent s'empecher d'etouffer un rire à cause de la réaction de leur fils.

_Ca sert à quoi ton cadeau ? Demanda drago pour aider Scorpius à ce sortir de cette situation.

_En fait grace à ces deux petits trucs qu'on appel « écouteurs » tu peux écouter de la musique sans que les autres ne l'entende. Rose m'a dit que les moldus inventé ce truc y a des années, sa mère a juste modifé le concept en utilisant la magie.»

Scorpius remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'une lettre se trouvait au fond du paquet. Il l'a déploya soigeusement pour ne pas la tacher avec ce qu'il était en train de manger.

Cher Scorpius,

J'espère que ce paquet t'arrivera le soir de noël mais avec tout les hiboux qui ont des courses ces temps-ci j'ai peur que tu ne le reçoive que le lendemain . Ma mère a accepté de me donner un second prototype et j'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'il soit vert. Si tu as du mal à l'utiliser va dans menu puis dans instructions tout te sera expliqué en cas de pépin. Je t'ai mis quelques groupes dont je t'ai parlé.

Passe un bon Noël avec ta famille. J'espère que le cadeau te plaira.

Rose Weasley.

Souriant il se leva et posa son cadeau sur le buffet. Sa mère ne l'avait pas laché du regard, elle s'amusait de voir son fils surexité. Il semblait regarder une longue liste de musique que cette « Rose » avait mis dans cet objet. Quand vinrent les douze coups de minuit Malefoy décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les autres cadeaux, d'un coup de baguette une douzaine de cadeaux attérirent sous le sapin. S'offrant mutuellement des présents ils se sourirent. Astoria avait offert un livre à son fils sur les plus belles photos du Quidditch de ce siècle, elle avait rajouté à la dernière page une photo de Scorpius lorsqu'il avait attrapé son premier vif d'or. Malefoy quand à lui avait préféré donner des galions à son fils qui n'avait pas cessé de dire que ce qu'il voulait acheter n'était toujours pas en vente. Il avait acheté un magnifique collier à sa femme, l'élément principal n'était pas une pierre mais un morceau d'écaille dorée de dragon.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Le reveillon se continua jusqu'au petit matin tant Scorpius et ces parents discutaient. Finallement ils partirent se coucher. Malgrès l'heure tardive Scorpius n'avait pas sommeil, trop éxité par le cadeau de Rose il décida de se glisser dans son lit et d'écouter les playlists que la Serdaigle avait programmé. Pendant près d'une heure il découvrit ce qu'était Queen, Nirvana et finit par s'endormir sur du Mozart. Rose avait eu la bonne idée de mettre aussi du classique, son choix semblait saverer judicieux car le jeune malefoy n'avait pas cessé de remettre plusieurs morceaux de ce compositeur.

Le lendemain matin Scorpius grogna, il avait la marque du fil de son I-pod sur la joue. Il était persuadé de l'avoir posé sur sa table de chevet mais en fait il avait juste eteint l'appareil et retiré les

écouteurs. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'aperçut qu'il était 14h. Son estomac avait beau avoir digéré le repas de la veille il n'était pas près à ingurgiter autre chose. Résigné à ne pas manger, il remonta les escaliers et alla prendre sa douche. Mal reveillé, il se trompa sur les boutons du robinet confondant l'eau froide avec l'eau chaude, se cogna le genou contre la corbeille à linge sale et faillit mettre du désinfectant à la place de son parfum.

Une fois frais et dispo, Scorpius prit son balais et profita que sa mère dorme encore pour s'entrainer malheureusement il avait oublier que les mamans ont tout un super pouvoir et devine souvent quand vous faite un truc que vous n'êtes pas censé faire.

_Scorpius Malefoy tu as deux minutes pour descendre de ton balais, aller dans ton bureau et commencer tes devoirs.

Le ton de la voix d'Astoria indiquait qu'elle était très sérieuse, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère le jeune serpentard posa son balais. A peine relevé il sourit à sa mère qui lui indiquait du doigt l'escalier à emprunter pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il se dépécha de faire une dissertation seulement une fois dans son élan il décida de finir deux autres devoirs qu'il était censé rendre.

«_ Au moins comme ça je n'aurais pas à paniquer pour les devoirs en retards.» Songea-t-il.

Le dernier jours de ces vacances Scorpius profita qu'il neige un peu pour s'entrainer, il était aini sur d'être préparé en cas de tempête pendant le match contre les Serdaigles, et contre Rose. Soudain le serpentard eu un tilt. Serdaigle=Rose=cadeau.

«_Merde ! Hurla-til.»

Sa mère qui l'observait fronça les sourcils. Son fils piqua rageusement vers le sol. Il courut voir sa mère.

«_Maman je suis un idiot ! Non que dis-je un triple idiot !

_C'est les gènes de ton père mais ne t'inquiète pas ça s'estompe en grandissant. Répliqua-t-elle.

_J'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau à Rose ! Dit-il ignorant la remarque de sa mère. Il faut absolument que j'aille au chémin de Traverse trouver quelque chose pour elle !»

Sa mère soupira, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau. Il avait passé sa semaine et s'entrainer en écoutant de la musique ignorant totalement quand on lui parlait.

«_ Qu'est ce qu'elle aime ?

_Hein ? Demanda son fils.

_Ton amie qu'est ce qu'elle aime. Elle a bien des passions non ?»

Scorpius se massa les tempes, lui et Rose se connaissait depuis peu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait aimer avoir pour Noël. Astoria se retenait de rire, voir son fils se creuser la tête pour faire un cadeau à une jeune fille était extremement drôle.

«_Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Elle aime dessiner !

_Il y a un magasin d'art au chemin de traverse. On va y aller ensemble.

_Pourquoi ensemble ? Demanda son fils. Je peux y aller tout seul.

_Depuis quand tu t'y connais en art ? Répliqua Astoria avec un grand sourire.»

Ils partirent donc tout les deux en expéditions pour trouver un cadeau. Le lendemain Astoria et Drago Malefoy dirent au revoir à leur fils.

_**Mlle Ganou reprend les commandes !!! C'est de la faute de K-cendres d'abord**_


	7. Découverte Surprenante

_***Pas le temps de raconter des conneries * **_

Chapitre VII Découverte surprenante.

Rose avait supposé que Scorpius répondrait dans les jours qui aurait suivit Noël mais voilà il restait deux jours avant la fin des vacances et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle. Perchée sur son balais elle donnait un coup d'acceleration dès qu'elle pensait au serpentard non pas qu'elle soit bléssée mais plutôt vexée après tout elle avait du supplié sa mère de lui donner un second prototype de l'I-pod magique et elle avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour que l'objet soit vert comme la maison de cet abrutis de serpy pas capable d'envoyer un mot de remerciement. A par ça elle n'était pas énervée. En pensant à tout les efforts fournit elle cru entendre la voix de sa conceptrice:

_Rose Minerva Weasley ! Descend de ce plumeau ambulant !

L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel, elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère hurlait. Il se préparait une tempête de neige, les flocons devenaient beaucoup plus gros qu'en debut de matiné et le vent se mis à souffler fort comme pour confirmer les soupçons de Rose. La jeune fille ne portait qu'un petit gilet, des gants mais pas d'écharpe ni bonnet.

_Mais maman ! Je dois m'entrainer !  
_T'entrainer ne te servira à rien si tu es clouée au lit en plus Lysander veut te voir.  
Une bourrasque (encore une) ainsi que l'étonnement manquèrent de la faire tomber.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?  
_Je ne sais pas, mais vu comment il trepignait j'en déduit que cela doit être important.  
_Lorcan n'est pas là ?  
_Non il est resté chez Harry et Ginny, ils passent leur vacances là-bas. Maintenant descend rapidement !  
Rose amorça sa descente et sauta de son balais alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une mètre à attendre. Hermione regardait sa fille d'un air désesperé, tandis que Rose rangeait le vieux Nimbus de son père elle put entendre les plaintes de sa mère:  
_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à sauté de leur balais quand il ne reste plus qu'un mètre. Foutus joueurs de Quidditch;

Rose ne pu s'empecher de sourire, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Lysander n'étant pas dans le salon il était certainement monté en attendant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte elle pu voir l'un des jumeaux Scamander qui faisait les cent pas sur l'immense tapis de la pièce. Elle soupira, et prit une serviette dans son armoire pour essuyer les flocons accrochés dans sa chevelure.  
_Toi tu as besoin de parler, mais je t'en pris cesse de faire les cent pas tu vas finir par trouer le tapis et passer à travers le plancher.  
Lysander plongea son regard dans le sien, son expression montrait bien la détresse qui s'était emparé de lui. Rose en conclue que s'était relativement grave sinon il aurait demandé de l'aide à son jumeau. Il se laissa tomber dans un des nombreux poufs dispercés sur le tapis.  
_Cassie sort avec Pete n'est-ce-pas.  
Rose eu un instant de reflexion qui dura extremement longtemps par rapport à son habituelle spontaneité. Elle réussi enfin à articuler quelque chose:  
_Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle intelligement.  
Le visage de Lysander montrait bien qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envie de répété ces propos. Elle se passa en vitesse accelerée les differentes lettres qu'elles avaient échangés au cours des vacances, Rose n'avait pas souvenir que dans l'une d'elle Cassie ai écrit « Au fait je sors avec le meilleur ami du ton lapinou de serpentard». Non elle n'avait décidement aucun souvenir d'une telle déclaration. Cela voulait dire que l'imagination de Lysander avait eu un petit bug.  
_Mais elle ne sort pas avec Pete ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
Le long silence qui s'en suivit inquiéta Rose, ce fut lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune homme rougissait et qu'il s'était découvert un étrange passion pour ces chaussures qu'elle comprit.  
_Tu es... jaloux ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Pff n'importe quoi je suis pas jaloux.Répondit-il  
_Lysander tu es jaloux qu'ils se soient rapproché... tu es amoureux de Cassandra !  
L'interpellé piqua un fard monumental qui confirmait bien les soupçons de Rose. Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui se dirigea vers un pouf et qui s'y affala.  
_Non d'une loupiote. Murmura-t-elle. Et Lorcan il en dit quoi ?  
_Il me dit de me jeter à l'eau mais je préférais te demander ton avis vu que tu es plus proche de Cassie que n'importe qui à ma connaissance.

La serdaigle avait un peu de mal à digerer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Lysander et Cassie se connaissaient depuis qu'elle les avait présenté l'un à l'autre. Toujours à ce chamailler et à préparer des bêtises ensemble, l'idée que Lysander la voit autrement que comme une amie ne lui avait jamais éffleuré l'esprit.  
_Depuis quand tu t'interresse à elle ? Demanda elle finalement.  
_Bah depuis que tu me l'a présenté.  
_Je veux dire, depuis quand tu t'interresse à elle comme une petite amie ? Rectifia Rose.  
_ Tu te souviens quand on est tous allé à Paris.  
_ Oui, mais ça remonte à cet été....depuis cet été ?! Hurla-t-elle. Mais... mais j'ai rien vu !  
Lysander se mis à sourire:  
_ Que veux-tu je sais être discret quand je fais des efforts. Dit-il, ce qui était carrément étonnant vu que les deux frères n'étaient pas du tout réputés pour leur discression.  
_Mais comment tu t'en es rendu compte ? Fin je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en prennes conscience ?  
_Tu te souviens quand on est tous dans le métro et que je me suis perdu avec Cassie.  
Elle hocha la tête, Lysander et son amie avait pris le mauvais couloir et le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte le petit groupe était déjà dans le train.  
_On s'est retrouvé tout les deux comme des idiots, Cassie était en pleine crise de panique parce qu'elle ignorait le chemin à prendre et moi qui ne connaissait pas un mot de français je ne pouvais pas l'aider.  
Rose imagina la scène qui devait certainement être comique, lorsque Cassandra paniquait rien ne pouvait la calmer sauf si on lui donnait la solution de son problème. Lysander avait surement eu du mal à la rassurer.  
_On a mis un peu de temps à retrouver le chemin mais pendant qu'on essayait de trouver un plan on s'est un peu rapproché. Tu te souviens comment les wagons étaient plein ? Pour vous rejoindre on a pas eu la chance d'avoir une places assise. On était tout le deux serrés comme des sardines mais je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je m'en suis rendu compte. Comme elle était rassurée d'avoir retrouvé l'itineraire à suivre Cassie était relativement calme, fin bon tu connais sa notion du calme. Et je sais pas mais la façon dont elle parlait et dont elle s'est mise à rire quand je lui ai sorti une vanne s'était bizarre comme si.... comme si je l'a voyais pour la première fois. Je ne sais même plus de quoi elle parlait tellement je me concentrais pour ne pas l'embrasser !  
Il avait finit son réçit en éclatant de rire, personne n'était dupe et encore moins Rose. Si il riait s'était pour cacher son malaise. La jeune Weasley était bluffée, son amie ne lui avait pas parlé de cet événement, en même temps Cassandre ne se doutait jamais quand un garçon s'interressait à elle. Rose avait toujours dit que pour que Cassie s'en rendent compte il fallait que le garçon en question lui écrive ce qu'il ressentait sur un panneau de deux mètres de haut et de trois mètre de longueur et évidemment que l'écriture soit fluorescante.  
_ Je sais pas quoi te dire Lysander. Je sais que Cassandra ne sort par avec Pete, ça c'est une certitude mais après je n'ai pas la moindre information. Pour être honnete on a pas parlé de potin amoureux depuis pas mal de mois déjà. Dit Rose. Et en plus j'essaie de faire l'éducation musicale de Scorpius et il est pire que ton frère et toi.

Ils se mirent à rire, Rose avait insisté pour faire découvrir le monde musical des Moldus a ces cousins mais aussi à ces amis. Elle se souvint des nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passé expliquer les différents groupes et types de musiques qui avaient marqué l'histoire des moldus.  
_Tu vois qu'il y a encore plus ignard que nous. Répondit-il.  
Il soupira  
_Je sais pas quoi faire avec Cassie. Tu n'aurais pas un petit conseil ? Vous êtes douée vous les filles en amour.  
Rose se mit à rire:  
_Toi tu n'as jamais entendu Cassandra et moi discuter amour. La plupart du temps c'est «je sais pas ce que je dois faire» Mais je pense que tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle et ensuite tu avise. Par exemple tu l'invite au bal cette année.  
_Quoi ?! Mais je vais devoir danser ! Gémit Lysander.  
_Je pense pas, Cassie a eu la même réaction quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était obligée de venir l'année dernière. Dit Rose en souriant.  
Lysander soupira lui qui habituellement n'avait peur de rien et qui était toujours prêt pour les quatre cents coups se sentait stressé rien qu'à l'idée de demander à Cassandra de passer la soirée avec lui.  
_C'est vraiment pas facile d'être amoureux. Finit-il par dire. En tout cas merci, mais tu te doutes bien que si tu en souffle un mot à Cassie je te transforme en sardine.  
_ Bien sur. Dit-elle en riant.  
Lysander se frappa les genoux et se leva, la détresse qui s'était emparé de lui semblait s'attenuer. Rien n'était gagné mais au moins il savait qu'il pouvait encore avoir une petite chance si il se mettait rapidement au travail.  
_Bon je te laisse. Et j'espère qu'avec le petit scorpion tu vas t'en sortir.  
_Il s'appel Scorpius ! Et pourquoi m'en sortir ? Il ne m'interresse absolument pas. Se défendit-Rose.  
_Je parlais de son éducation musicale rosie, pas de tes sentiments. Lui répondit Lysander avec un immense sourire. Mais pourquoi te défends tu avec autant de véhémence ?  
Rose s'empourpra et voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche tel un poisson rouge pendant quelques instant avant de se reprendre.  
_ Etant donné qu'on parlait de tes sentiments amoureux il y a à peine quelques secondes j'ai cru que tu esseyais de me caser avec Scorpius.  
Lysander haussa un sourcil, même Rose sentait que son argument était totallement ridicule et que ce petit mensonge n'aurait convaincu personne. La jeune fille retint son souffle, Lysander n'était pas du genre à se contenter d'un mensonge il voulait toujours des explications à tout.  
_Ouai ouai, mais bon tant que mes sentiments reste entre nous je te laisse tranquil avec le Serpy. Finit-il par dire.  
Il sorti de la chambre laissant Rose sur le point de faire un arret cardiaque. Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

La serdaigle s'allongea se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête à l'envers lui permettait de voir sa chambre sous un autre angle. Son bureau près de la fenêtre était impecablement rangé tandis que sa couette se trouvait à moitié sur le sol et l'autre moitié sur le lit à baldaquin. Rose soupira en voyant que ses tubes de peinture étaient pour la plupart aussi plat que des planches à pains. Scorpius n'avait pas répondu, elle avait toute les raisons du monde pour le descendre en flèche et malgrès tout lorsque Lysander parlait de lui avait des surnoms aussi ridicule les un que les autres elle ne pouvait s'empecher de le défendre.  
_Espèce de cruche. Se dit-elle à elle même avec exasperation.

Cet abscence de réponse fesait naitre en elle un sentiment de colère. Doppée par cet agacement elle se leva d'un bond et attrapa dans son armoire de quoi s'habillet chaudement pour pouvoir s'entrainer dehors. Portée par son élan elle devala les escaliers en vitesse avant de se jeter sur son balais, Rose donna un coup au sol et décolla en un éclair.  
Le vent soufflait suffisament fort pour l'empecher d'avoir une trajectoire précise. Seulement rien ne l'a décourageait, elle comptait bien mettre une humiliante patée aux Serpentards. Son équipe s'était énormément entrainée pour pouvoir gagner tout ces matchs. Rose fesait prendre des virages serrrés à son balais, gauche,droite, haut, bas, avant, arrière tout était fait et refait. La joueuse zizaguait entre des adversaires invisibles qu'elle imaginait.

Le soleil déclinait lentement et pourtant elle continuait à jouer. Soudain elle aperçur une lumière rouge qui montait en flèche avant d'éclater en petites étincelles, interloquée elle regarda vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'étrange fusée et vit sa mère la baguette levée. Rose en conclue que s'était une sorte de fusée de detresse mais que le signal ne voulait pas dire « sauvez-moi » mais plutôt « descend de là ». Elle atterit avec douceur, ces muscles hurlaient de douleur, ce ne fut qu'une fois au sol qu'elle se rendis compte qu'elle avait froid.  
_Vas prendre une douche, on passe à table dans une demi-heure. Lui dit Hermione.  
_Je prendrai mon bain après... commença Rose.  
_Je ne veux pas d'un glaçon à table. Coupa Hermione. Vas prendre une bonne douche chaude, sinon tu vas congeler ma cherie.  
Rose sourit à sa mère et courut se réfugier dans la maison. Une fois débarassé de toute ces couches de vêtement, elle put profiter de la chaleur de l'eau. Grimacant lorsqu'elle fesait un effort Rose se dit qu'en sortant elle demanderait de l'aide à ces parents pour calmer ces muscles meurtris. Se séchant rapidement les cheveux elle descendit. La bonne odeur de bourguignon flottait dans toute la pièce.  
_Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Rose à sa mère.  
_Oui je veux bien coupe moi les pommes qui sont sortie, je crois que ton père a mis la table. Répondit madame Weasley.  
Rose attrapa un couteau et se mis à couper lentement les fruits.  
_Au fait ton ami à qui tu as envoyé l'I-pod magique était content ? Dit Hermione.  
La jeune Weasley frappa un grand coup la pauvre petite pomme sous l'effet de la colère. Sa mère remarquant ce violant excès de rage haussa un sourcil et comprit que s'était un sujet qu'il fallait mieux éviter.  
_Je suppose que ça lui à plus. Il faudra que je lui demande. Répondit Rose d'une voix si calme que sa mère se demanda si ce n'était pas le calme avant la tempête.  
De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Rose ne se mette à hurler que Scorpius Malefoy était un stupide serpentard mononeuronne et qu'elle lui enverrait le souaffle dans la tête au prochain match. Hermione en conclue que sa fille avait du dérapper sur la pomme et que ce n'était au pas un mouvement de colère. Lorsque sa mère sortie de la salle Rose donna un grand coup de couteau dans la pomme qui se coupa en deux sur toute la longueur sous la force de l'impacte.  
_Espèce de petit con de serpent tu vas moins faire le malin quand je vais te transformer en fourmis et que je vais t'écra  
_Heu Rose à qui tu parles ? Demanda Ron inquiet pour la santé mentale de sa fille.  
_A personne papa... enfin je veux dire je me parlais à moi même. S'exclama Rose en se forcant à rire.  
Le père Weasley regarda sa fille avec crainte, il finit par secouer la tête et retourner dans le salon tout en se disant que décidement il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux adolescentes.

**_Voilà il en est fini de ce chapitre écrit par notre K-cendres Nationnal ! _**

**_Je vais vous rassurez, le sang, les tripes et les boyaux c'est pour le chapitre prochain avec en sujet phare le face à face Serpy Serdy autant sur un terrain de Quidditch que au niveau de Scorpius et Rosie ! _**


	8. Calendrier et Cognard

Rose et Cassie arrivèrent près des calèches qui devaient les conduire au château. Elles étaient suivies des jumeaux, d'Albus et d'Abigail. Ces quatre personnes discutaient de la dichotomie du bien et du mal, sujet qui avait bien vite lassé les deux jeunes Serdaigles. Cassandre avait de plus trouvé un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant à aborder avec Rose. En effet, elle avait remarqué que son amie semblait fuir le jeune Melefoy quitte à s'enfermer dans le sas à bagage pendant près d'une demi-heure pour être sur de ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs.

_ Dis moi Rose, vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Demanda Cassie.

_ Non, on ne s'est pas disputé … Et d'abord je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Rose.

_ Je pensais que depuis la bataille de boule de neige et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où, soit dit en passant vous avez disparu pendant plusieurs heures, vous vous étiez rapprochés.

_ Oui mais ça s'était avant Noël. Dit la Serdaigle.

_ Ah mais c'est vrai tu devais lui envoyé un cadeau ! Qu'est ce que ça à donné ? S'exclama la jeune Flume.

_ Pour savoir il aurait déjà fallut qu'il réponde. Grogna Rose.

_ Il n'a pas fait ça ?

_ Justement si ! Il n'a rien fait ! Et rien du tout au nouvel an. S'emporta la Weasley.

_ Ouh… et t'es sur qu'il a bien reçu le paquet ?

_ Ma chouette n'a pas pour habitude de revenir avec ce que je lui ai confié, de plus quand elle est revenue elle était gavée de petits gâteaux au saumon. D'ailleurs maintenant elle refuse de manger son MiamHibou ! C'est Scorpius qui lui a donné des gouts de luxes j'en suis sur. Tout ça c'est sa faute et …. MERDE ! Hurla-t-elle.

La bandoulière de son sac venait de céder sous le poids impressionnant du bagage.

_ Putain de bordel de… Nous vous épargnons la flopée de mots inapproprié pour un langage de jeune fille raffinée qu'est Rose. Merci de votre compréhension. La rédaction.

_ Je te l'avais bien dit. Il ne faut jamais charger un sac de ce type avec autant de choses. Commenta Cassandra.

_ Rah ! Tout ça s'est encore sa faute !

Rose ne s'aperçut pas que le responsable de ces ennuis s'avançait vers elle. Car sans le savoir Rose ne se trompait absolument pas sur la responsabilité de Scorpius.

Quelques minutes plutôt.

_J'ai pas croisé Rose dans le train, il faut absolument que je l'a trouve pour m'expliquer avec elle. Dit le Serpentard.

_ Bah justement elle est devant va la voir. S'exclama Pete en pointant du doigt les deux Serdaigles en grande discussion.

_ Non ça fait trop loin, elle a un peu trop d'avance et je ne vais pas courir sinon j'aurais l'air vraiment pathetique.

_ Qui te dit de courir ? Dis Pete en sortant sa baguette. Suffit de les ralentir. Crack-Badaboum !

Un fin filet gris fila vers le sac de la Weasley, lorsqu'il entra en contacte avec le tissu celui-ci se déchira.

_ Mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es sur d'être préfet toi ? Hurla Scorpius inquiet que quelqu'un les ai vu.

_ Evidement, mais préfet des Serpentards. Répondit Pete avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils se dirigèrent le plus naturellement possible vers les Serdaigles et là ils découvrirent un spectacle des plus étranges. Rose proférait de nombreuses insultes, elle se tut subitement en découvrant que son sac avait éjecté certain cadeaux de Noël qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas exposer à la vue de tous. Lorcan se pencha et saisit le dit cadeau avant de le feuilleter.

_ Mais…mais ils n'ont pas de vêtements !

Pete et Scorpius accélèrent le pas en entendant l'exclamation de Lorcan.

_ Rose, tu t'es procuré ça où ? Ils ne cachent rien du tout. C'est qui ça Christophe Domi…Dominici ? Attends mais c'est écrit tout petit pour une grande image photo, en plus il a une sale gueule !

_ Les autres photos sont mieux. Surtout le mois précédent. Dis Cassandra avec un léger sourire.

_ C'est à toi ? demandèrent Pete et Lysander d'une même voix.

_ Non c'est à Rose.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la propriétaire du cadeau assez étonnant, la pauvre jeune fille virait de plus en plus au rouge pivoine. Soudain elle pointa son amie du doigt.

_ Mais c'est elle qui me l'a offert ! Se défendit-elle.

_ Je ne comprends pas le principe de ce truc. Lâcha Albus.

Rose arracha le cadeau des mains de Lorcan.

_ Bon, commença-t-elle, ceci est un concept moldus. En France, certain joueurs de rugby posent nu pour un calendrier. Dis les Dieux du Stade, j'en avait parlé à Cassie l'année dernière et du coup quand elle a été voir son cousin en France cette idiot me l'a acheté. J'avais le choix entre l'emmener ici ou le laisser chez moi en prenant le risque que mon père tombe dessus ! Fin de l'histoire !

_ Mais voyons Rosie, ne soit pas si gênée. C'est tout à fait naturel tu sais. Dis Lysander avec un grand sourire.

_ Parce que toi tu en as ? Demanda Cassie.

Les cinq garçons présents restèrent silencieux. Les deux Serdaigles s'entre regardèrent un peu étonnée.

_ Les jumeaux ? Albus ? Pete ? Scorpius ? Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? Ne me dite pas que vous en avez tous un !? Paniqua Rose.

_ Et sinon la dichotomie du bien et du mal ? Dit Lysander pour changer de sujet.

Malheureusement pour lui, Rose et Cassandra ne tombèrent pas dans le piège et insistèrent.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que vous utilisez l'image de la femme comme un objet servant à satisfaire vos besoins primitifs ! S'exclama Rose.

_ Et toi avec les Dieux du Stade. Intervint Pete.

_ C'est pour une œuvre caritative ! Répondit la Serdaigle.

_ C'est toi ou nous que tu essaye de convaincre là ? Dit Lorcan en riant.

_ Pis… pis d'abord vous mes pompez le pompon ! Et puis d'abord j'ai faim et je suis fatigué !

Une vague glacée traversa les cinquièmes années devant les yeux étonnées des deux Serpentards. Forcement les deux nouveaux ne comprenaient pas que cette phrase venant de Rose était le signal d'alarme pour dire « encore un mot et je vous tue ».

_ Et alors. Demanda Pete.

_ Chut ! Quand elle dit ça c'est qu'elle est au bout du rouleau et que ça peut devenir dangereux pour nous. Personnellement je tiens à ma vie mais tu fais comme tu veux. Chuchota Cassandra à son oreille. Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, les garçons vont ramasser tes affaires et nous on va aller manger.

_ Mais… Tenta Scorpius.

_ T'inquiète pas, une fois qu'elle aura le ventre plein et qu'elle se sera reposé un peu tu pourras lui parler. Chuchota Albus. Pour l'instant on va ramasser ce bazar.

Scorpius ne pu donc pas parler à Rose malgré la merveilleuse technique de ralentissement utilisé par Pete. Au repas il vit que la Serdaigle était pratiquement en train de dormir sur la table, Cassandra la secoua plus d'une fois pour s'assurer que celle-ci ne tombe pas le nez dans son assiette. Le lendemain matin, Rose sortie de la douche en trombe ce qui fit sursauter son amie.

_ Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas fuis Scorpius dans le train hier ! Dit-elle.

_ Oui ça j'avais remarqué puisque quand on était au niveau des calèches tu ne l'as pas évité.

_ Il était là ?! Demanda Rose.

_ Rose dit moi, ça t'arrive souvent de ne pas voir les gens ? S'inquiéta Cassandra.

_ Non mais c'est ta faute et celle de Lysander pis aussi celle du Calendrier. Mais attends ça veut dire qu'il a vu le calendrier ?! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Bonne déduction Einstein. D'ailleurs lui aussi il en a un.

_ Il a un calendrier des Dieux du Stade ?! Répéta Rose les yeux ronds.

_ Mais non ! Il a lui aussi un calendrier osé, tu leur as d'ailleurs fait un cake en leur disant qu'ils utilisaient l'image de la femme pour leur besoins primitifs.

Le visage de Rose se déconfit, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce phénomène aussi étrange soit-il arrivait lorsqu'elle était extrêmement fatigué et stressée.

_ Il a du me prendre pour une vieille traditionnaliste ! Se lamenta Rose.

_ Je pense surtout que ça l'a fait rire. Corrigea Cassandra.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. Répondit-elle avec un rire jaune. Bon on va manger ? Il faut que je prenne des forces pour le match retour.

Elles descendirent donc à la salle principale, un groupe de filles passa à côté d'elle en piaillant qu'elles étaient pressées d'aller au bal.

_ C'est vrai que c'est bientôt, tu vas y aller Cassandra ? Demanda Rose.

_ Evidemment que je vais y aller. Juste après avoir réussi à aller sur la Lune et aussi à capturer un nargole pour prouver à Albus que ça existe. Ensuite j'irais me faire un petit dîner bien sympathique avec des Trolls. Répondit la jeune Flume. Non sérieusement tu me vois aller à ce truc avec toutes ces filles en rut ?

_ Allez tu vas t'amuser je te l'assure. Supplia Rose, ce n'est pas qu'elle tenait à aller à ce bal mais elle ne voulait pas être toute seule et Cassandra était un très bon moyen de divertissement.

_ C'est ce que tu m'avais dit l'année dernière ! Et je m'y suis ennuyé comme un rat mort.

_ Tu n'as pas du tant t'ennuyer que ça parce que si je me souviens bien tu t'es amusé à faire apparaître des taches fluorescente sur le visage de Sarah Parren. Commenta Rose. Elles étaient verte fluo d'ailleurs.

_ Elle l'avait cherché aussi. Non mais attends elle avait dit que je n'étais pas un « élément correspondant à leurs attente pour commenter les matchs de Quidditch. » Je t'en foutrai moi des éléments correspondant. D'ailleurs en parlant de Quidditch, ce match promet d'être intéressant !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ce soir on pourra fêter notre victoire ! S'enflamma Rose. Enfin je l'espère mais je me suis bien entrainée.

_ Cette fois-ci ne soit pas de concert avec Scorpius ce serait ennuyeux qu'il soit encore une fois reporté. Dit Cassandra. Mais bon je ne pense pas que ce soit possible ou alors ça veut dire que vos équipes sont maudites. Bonjour les jumeaux ! Oh tien ça à l'air bon ça merci Lysander.

Elle prit le pain au chocolat que le jeune homme allait avaler sous les yeux rieurs des autres personnes. La jeune Flume se servit un verre de jus d'orange et commença à prendre plusieurs morceaux de pain, elle déposa le tout sur une assiette et la posa devant Rose.

_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça ? Demanda Rose. Je ne vais pas manger tout ça ! Mon estomac n'est pas aussi élastique que le tien tu sais.

_ Peut-être mais tu as un match ! Répondit Cassandra tout en se servant la même chose et de piquer le verre de Lysander.

_ Bon tu arrêtes de me prendre des trucs ! S'exclama Lysander.

_ Tu voudrais que je meure de faim ? Dit-elle en feignant d'être au bord des larmes. Oserais-tu m'ôter le pain de la bouche ?

_ C'est plutôt toi qui m'ôte le pain de la bouche, espèce d'estomac sur patte ! Grogna-t-il.

_ J'ai besoin de beaucoup manger je suis en pleine croissance, et tu peux parler tu mange autant que moi ! Se défendit Cassandra.

Rose tentait discrètement de reposer la plupart des aliments que son amie avait déposée dans son assiette. Elle tenait à être en forme mais elle ne voulait pas que son balai ne puisse pas la faire décoller.

_ Et toi je t'ai dis de manger ! Dit-elle soudain en se tournant vers Rose. Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas reposer ton petit déjeuner tu te fou le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude.

_ Cassandra redonne moi mon croissant. Dit Lysander.

_ Si tu me rends mon verre. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire mielleux.

Le reste du petit déjeuné se passa dans le calme, enfin tout était relatif puisque Lysander disputait Cassandra puisqu'elle continuait à piocher dans son assiette, Cassandra reprochait à Rose de ne pas manger et Rose réprimandait Lorcan qui laissait Cassandra lui mettre des tonnes de nourriture dans son assiette quand elle avait la tête tourné. Rose partie directement après avoir mangé vers les vestiaires elle croisa de nouveau une bande de filles qui parlaient du bal et pria pour que Lysander ai écouté ces conseils et invité Cassandra. Rose croisa un autre groupe mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de garçon et le sujet abordé n'était pas du tout le bal mais le match. Cela la fit sourire, la différence étonnante d'intérêt selon le sexe et l'implication des gens. Arrivée au stade elle poussa la porte qui l'a menait dans la salle où se trouvait déjà quelques une de ces camarades. Elle leur dit bonjour à chacune et se changea arborant la tenue bleue des Serdaigles. Leur capitaine entra et leurs fit un bref speech leur rappelant que ce match leur permettrait d'affronter les Gryffondors. Souriant elle empoigna son balai, son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort. Le brouhaha des gradins résonnait jusqu'à ces oreilles. Les élèves s'étaient très vite placés, tous étaient pressés d'assister au match. Rose n'avait pas pensé à demander à James où en étaient les paris. Même si elle ne s'intéressait pas réellement au bénéfice d'Albus elle aimait être au courant de l'opinion commune.

Les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent, les nuages gonflés et gris crachaient une petite pluie très fine. Heureusement cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de vent seulement lorsque Rose sortie elle comprit pourquoi la public était emmitouflé dans des gros manteaux, la température avait baissée d'un coup. Heureusement leur Capitaine avait insistée pour qu'elles mettent toutes des écharpes bien serrées, un bonnet bien enfoncé sur le crâne et des grands chauds à l'intérieur mais imperméables à l'extérieur. Rose remercia intérieurement son Capitaine lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'au centre du terrain. Scorpius se trouvait plus loin en face d'elle, lui aussi bien protégé de la morsure du froid. Madame Bibine ouvrit la traditionnelle boite qui renfermait tout l'équipement nécessaire au Quidditch. Elle souffla dans son sifflet et lança le souafle qu'un Serpentard attrapa. Le match débutait, malgré la vitesse Rose entendait la foule hurler pour l'équipe qu'elle soutenait. Donnant un coup d'accélération elle bloqua avec une de ces équipières le processeur du Souafle. Louise Addy attrapa la balle que le Serpentard avait tenté de faire passer à son co-équipier. Faisant un brusque demi-tour elle suivit Louise et se posta près d'elle en cas de besoin.

_ Il semblerait qu'Addy ai décidé d'inscrire des points d'entré de jeu ! Suivit de près par Weasley et Hoffentis. La stratégie des Serdaigles semble produire de terrible effet ! Oui dix points pour Serdaigle ! Quel magnifique lancé.

Jane Eastroad, leur capitaine venait d'éviter un cognard elle grogna malheureusement elle fit tomber le souafle qu'elle venait à peine de récupérer. Bryan Lonerd en profita pour le prendre et se dirigea vers les anneaux des Serdaigles.

_ Lonerd a le souafle et se dirige tout droit vers les anneaux adverses, les Serpentards n'ont pas l'intention d'en rester là !

Il tenta un tir qui fut repoussé mais Justin Fine retenta le tir et marqua dix points. Sarah McElern récupéra la balle tant convoitée et fila vers l'autre bout du stade, elle réussi à éviter deux Serpentards et fit une passe à Rose.

_ McElern et Weasley foncent vers les anneaux adverses et elles marquent ! 20 à 10 pour les Serdaigles. Non je rectifie 30 à 10 ! Addy vient de remarquer !

Le match dura ainsi pendant une heure, un coup les Serdaigles marquaient un coup s'était les Serpentards parfois deux. Rose commençait à avoir froid mais l'adrénaline la boostait pout continuer.

_ Mesdames et messieurs ils sembleraient que les attrapeurs aient repéré le vif d'or ! Je rappel que nous en sommes a 120 pour les Serdaigles et 150 pour les Serpentards tout se repose sur les attrapeurs. Cela ne semble pas empêcher les Serdaigles de prendre le souafle, Weasley est presque au niveau des anneaux !

Scorpius suivait de près le vif d'or, il voyait bien les scintillements de la petit balle et malheureusement il entendait très bien que l'attrapeuse adverse le rattrapait. Il semblait que le vif d'or ait décidé de suivre le souafle car il vira vers les anneaux des Serpentards. Les deux équipes fonçaient vers le même point. Scorpius leva la tête et vit Johan Mouse frapper dans un cognard vers la poursuivante des Serdaigles qui tenait le souafle.

Deux secondes fut le moment à Scorpius pour comprendre que la poursuivante n'était autre que Rose. Une demi-seconde pour voir le balais de Rose être brisé à l'avant par le cognard. Trois demi-secondes pour comprendre que sa chute serait certainement fatale. Et une seconde pour foncer vers elle abandonnant ainsi le vif d'or. La Serdaigle tombait la tête la première, son balai lui avait échappé des mains. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, Scorpius mis tout son poids sur son balai et se tint comme un piquet, accélérant sa chute. Trois mètres avant le sol il réussit à attraper Rose mais la vitesse prise était trop fort. Scorpius eu beau donner un grand coup vers le haut pour remonter son balai, il ne pu les ralentir qu'un très court instant avant qu'ils ne tombent dans la boue. Ce fut le noir pour tout le deux à ce moment là.


	9. Peinture et tentative enrhumée

_**Voila donc le chapitre 9 ! Oo déjà !!! XD et oui meme nous on s'étonne parfois ! Bon ce chapitre à été tapé par K-Cendres mais on y a travailler toutes les deux !!! J'espere que ca va vous plaire ! **_

_**Chapitre 9 : Peinture et tentative enrhumée.**_

Rose ouvrit les yeux, sa vision floue se projetait sur un mur blanc. Tout son corps lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à dévisser sa tête et à jouer au tennis avez avant de la revisser sur ces épaules.

_ Elle est réveillée !! Cria une voix qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sonore pour elle.

_ Chut ! Murmura une voix. Au bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre Rose comprit que cette personne venait de taper l'arrière du crâne de la personne qui avait crié.

La Serdaigle tenta de se relever mais une main douce l'en empêcha fermement. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva avec un oreiller derrière le dos. Elle voyait parfaitement maintenant. Toute l'équipe des Serdaigles se trouvait là, Cassandra aussi ainsi que les jumeaux et ces cousins et même Scorpius ainsi que Pete.

_ Je suis où ? Demanda Rose, sa voix était roque. Qu'est ce qui c'et passé ?

_ Johan Mouse t'as lancé un cognard qui a percuté ton balai. Tu es tombée mais heureusement Scorpius t'as rattrapé. Lui expliqua Cassandra. Ne t'inquiète pas tu es déjà soignée

_ Merci Scorpius tu n'as pas eu trop de dégât ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas quelques bleus. Répondit le jeune homme qui avait une griffure à la joue.

_ Mais et le match ? Et mon balai ? S'inquiéta Rose. Qu'est ce qua ça donne ?

Il y eu un silence hésitant. Pete s'éclaircit la gorge :

_ Tu te souviens de l'instant qui précède ta chute ?

_ Je me souviens que nos attrapeurs respectif étaient à côté du vif d'or. J'avais le souafle et j'ai sentis une forte secousse…

_ En fait le cognard à détruit l'avant de ton balai Rose. Et vous avez gagné le match. Dit Pete.

_ Il faut préciser que les Serpentards auraient gagné si Scorpius n'avait pas foncé vers toi pour t'éviter une chute irréparable. Commenta Jane Eastroad. Scorpius nous te sommes extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir porté secours à Rose. Quoi que l'on en dise, en vérité Serpentard aurait gagné.

L'équipe des Serdaigles regarda Scorpius qui était mal à l'aise, son équipe avait perdu à cause lui et il était certain que les Serpentards allaient lui faire comprendre. Cependant lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Rose il comprit que même si sa maison lui en voulait, même si il avait perdu ce match il avait regagné la confiance de Rose. Tous s'en allèrent pour laisser les deux amis ensemble. Scorpius prit une chaise et l'avança près du lit de Rose.

_ Désolé. Dit-il.

_ De quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Si je n'étais pas tombé vous auriez gagné.

_ Non, pas pour le match. Pour noël, j'ai adoré ton cadeau je ne te mens, je l'ai tellement adoré que j'ai complètement oublié de te remercier. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, j'ai choisi de t'aider. Puis Johan n'avait pas le droit de viser ton balai.

Rose fut surprise, alors comme ça il avait adoré le cadeau. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pensé que Scorpius n'était qu'un petit imbécile. La Serdaigle se mit à sourire.

_ Vous réussirez à battre Poufsouffle sans problème j'en suis sur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Merci Scorpius s'est très noble ce que tu as fait.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat, s'était ça ou tu finissais en crêpe mais je ne pense pas que notre Directrice t'aurait laissé tombée. Je pense même qu'elle avait déjà lancé un sort parce que juste avant qu'on ne s'écrase j'ai sentis une forte résistance.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler pendant près d'une heure sur leurs vacances respectives. Rose rit beaucoup quand il lui raconta le moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Scorpius ne mentionna à aucun moment qu'il lui avait acheté un cadeau, il tenait à lui faire la surprise. Finalement l'infirmière laissa Rose sortir après lui avoir fait ingurgiter une dernière potion qui atténuait les forts maux de tête qu'elle avait. Il l'accompagna alors jusqu'à la grande salle mais le repas était déjà finis, ils se séparèrent donc ici. Lui retournant vers la salle des Serpentards et elle remontant vers sa chambre commune. Lorsqu'elle entra chez les Serdaigles il y eu une ovation pour elle puisqu'elle avait raté le début des félicitations traditionnelle. Tous les élèves de la maison bavardaient du match commentant le moindre geste. Jane Eastroad fit bien comprendre que cette victoire était due à Scorpius, mais que celle contre les Gryffondors ne serait due qu'à elles même. La fête continua tard dans la soirée mais Rose ainsi que Cassandra partirent se coucher.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Rose se réveilla fraiche et dispo prête à repartir pour de nouvelles expériences, elle était tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle sauta sur le lit de Cassandra. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut croyants à une invasion de lutins de Cornouailles.

_ Mais ça va pas non ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se lever et de courir après la Weasley.

Une bataille de polochon s'engagea alors, les deux camps étaient féroce ce qui eu pour résultats qu'aucun des deux ne gagna. Cassandra partie se doucher tandis que Rose regardait les derniers dessins qu'elle avait fait, elle en profita aussi pour fouiller dans l'appareil photo de Cassandra pour voir ces derniers clichés et ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant qu'elle avait pris Lorcan en train de mettre des cotons tiges dans les oreilles de son jumeau qui était en pleine sieste. Le cliché montrait juste Lorcan essayant d'être le plus discret possible et qui arrêtait son geste dès que son frère bougeait un peu.

_ Au fait Cassie, tu as réfléchie pour le bal ? Demanda Rose tout à fait innocemment.

_ C'est bizarre que tu me demande ça. Lysander m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui et Pete aussi. Répondit-elle.

_ Oh, du coup tu vas y aller avec qui ? Dit Rose un petit peu inquiète de la réponse.

_ Bah justement je ne sais pas. Je me disais que je devrais tirer à pile ou face non ? Répondit Cassandra. Comme ça c'est impartial.

_ Non ! Hurla Rose. Heu je veux dire, non ce n'est pas juste pour eux. Essaie de savoir avec qui tu voudrais le plus aller.

_ Le problème c'est que je n'en sais rien, ils sont très gentils tout les deux et je ne voudrais pas en blesser un.

_ Tu sais quoi tu ne leurs donne aucune réponse pour l'instant tu as encore 9 jours donc ne t'inquiète pas. Mais réfléchis-y sérieusement. Conseilla Rose.

_ Oui on verra, et toi ? Tu vas y aller avec Scorpius non ? Dit Cassandra le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Heu non, enfin il ne m'a pas demandé et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? S'inquiéta la Weasley. _ Pour rien, tu viens on va manger.

Elles sortirent de leur chambre et allèrent à la salle commune, dans l'après midi Rose s'éclipsa pour aller dessiner malheureusement pour elle, la plupart des élèves avaient décidé de sortir du coup elle ne trouvait aucun endroit calme. Rose croisa Scorpius qui sortait de la serre, il portait un paquet.

_ Hey Rose qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, tout en venant à sa rencontre.

_ Je voulais dessiner mais malheureusement il n'y a aucun endroit de libre je me suis carrément fait jeter par un couple. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Dit-elle en riant.

_ Tu sais quoi ferme les yeux, donne moi la main et fait moi confiance.

_ Heu je n'ai pas confiance, la dernière fois que Cassie m'a dit ça je me suis retrouvé les pieds dans de la mélasse. Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est vrai.

_ Bon si tu veux je lance un sort qui t'empêchera de tomber d'accord ? Allez, je te promets tu vas aimer.

Après un bref instant elle hésita mais décida qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, Scorpius murmura son sortilège, il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans un endroit inconnu. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure, malgré le terrain glissant et les cailloux qui pouvaient la faire déraper le sort la protégeait très bien. Rose sentit une odeur de bois et elle en conclue qu'il était clair que Scorpius ne l'emmenait pas dans un bâtiment.

_ Assis toi. Dit-il finalement en s'arrêtant.

Elle s'exécuta, le Serpentard lui déposa quelque chose dans les mains qu'elle se contenta de serrer. Lorsqu'il lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux elle fut éblouit par le paysage, ils se trouvaient derrière le saule cogneur et prés de la Forêt Interdite. Etrangement la vue de la forêt n'était pas désertique et morbide au contraire, les restes de neige donnait à cet étendue d'arbres une allure fantomatique et féerique. Ici personne ne viendrait la déranger puisqu'il s'agissait d'un chemin que l'on ne voyait pas depuis le château. Rose baissa les yeux vers le paquet que Scorpius lui avait déposé dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de noël, emballé dans un papier chocolat avec des fin rubans vert.

_ Joyeux Noël en retard, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir donné à l'infirmerie mais je voulais te le donner ici tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. Expliqua-t-il mystérieusement.

Elle commença par défaire les rubans avant d'arracher le papier cadeau, elle découvrit une très belle boite en bois. Rose poussa un petit cri d'exclamation lorsqu'elle vit le A entrelacé dans le P de « Chez Pingerus et Artis ». Il s'agissait d'un nécessaire à peinture magique assez difficile à trouver. Elle reconnu très vite de quel type de tube il s'agissait, ces produits permettaient à la peinture réalisée d'entrer en mouvement. De plus la couleur s'adaptait à l'humeur du peintre.

_ Mon dieu tu as acheté ça chez Pingerus et Artis ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Bah oui.

_ Mais ça coûte excessivement cher ! J'y ai été une fois pour voir, je n'aurai même pas pu m'acheter une toile vierge ! Dit Rose. Tu ne te rends pas compte, cette qualité et cette odeur d'huile tellement agréable. Regarde-moi l'éclat de ces couleurs et la délicatesse de… Oh putain mais il y a même des pinceaux ! Des 2 et 6 ! Mais c'est du poil de licorne, c'est extrêmement rare. Ma parole Scorpius tu as braqué Gringotts ou quoi !?

_ Non mais je savais que ça te ferais plaisir. Répondit le Serpentard en riant. Et apparemment je ne me suis pas trompé.

_ Alors là c'est sur tu as tout bon ! Merci Scorpius tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce cadeau est génial.

Scorpius se doutait bien que ce cadeau plaisait beaucoup à Rose car elle regardait la boite en bois commet la huitième merveille du monde, s'extasiant devant chaque objet qui la boite contenait. Elle resta ainsi plus d'une dizaine de minutes à lire les instructions d'utilisation pour que ces toiles soient les plus resplendissantes possibles. Scorpius trouva que le moment était très bien choisit pour demander à Rose de venir avec elle au bal.

_ Dis-moi Rose est ce que tu… commenças le Serpentard quand un petit hibou blanc fonça sur eux le coupant dans son élan.

_ Oh c'est Caouette, le hibou de Cassie. Dit Rose.

Elle prit le message accroché à la patte de l'oiseau avant de le déplier. Caouette se mit à virevolter autours de Scorpius, le pauvre animal ne se doutait pas que le garçon n'avait qu'une envie, étrangler ce petit rapace qui tombait bien mal.

_ Il semblerait que ma mère m'a envoyé un message, c'est bizarre je n'ai pourtant pas vu notre hibou familiale. Je suis désolé je vais y aller. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Demanda-Rose qui n'avait pas du tout compris les intentions de Scorpius.

_ Heu non, rien d'important. Dépêche-toi d'y aller. Dit-il un petit peu déçu.

_ Désole de partir comme une voleuse, en tout cas merci ton cadeau me plait énormément.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ramassa ces affaires et courut vers le château. Le jeune homme resta planté là, ce maudissant de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout et maudissant le petit hibou qui était arrivé une minute trop tôt.

Scorpius retourna dans la salle commune de sa maison, la plupart des Serpentards l'évitait ou lui lançaient des regards noir. Il n'avait jamais été très populaire et le match n'avait rien arrangé. Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, certain Serpentards étaient venu le trouver pour lui dire que ce qu'il avait fait était digne d'un bon joueur de Quidditch. De plus il avait gagné le respect de l'équipe des Serdaigles et de beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons. Scorpius entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, il était complètement vidé. Il ne s'était décidé à bouger qu'une demi-heure après que Rose l'ai laissé. Son corps était glacé, il tremblait un petit peu alors il prit une bonne douche bien chaude. Lorsqu'il en sorti il vit Pete en train de sauter de joie partout dans la chambre.

_ Pete, tu as encore bu du café ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet de l'état de son ami.

_ Non ! Il m'est arrivé un truc énorme, je suis le mec le plus chanceux du monde. Déclara le préfet.

_ Arrête de sauter partout et raconte moi. Tu me donne le tournis. Grogna Scorpius.

_ Tu te souviens que j'ai demandé à Cassandra de venir avec moi au bal. Commença Pete.

_ Oui mais il me semble que quelqu'un d'autre le lui avait aussi demandé. Non ? Dit le Serpentard.

_ En fait…

Un peu plus tôt.

Cassandra et Lysander étaient en grande discussion sur l'équipe des Tapesouafles de Quiberon (France), la Serdaigle expliquait que pendant son voyage elle avait pu les voir s'entraîner et qu'elle avait été étonnée car les français s'entrainaient à sauter de leurs balais pour récupérer les souafles.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'appellent les Tapesouafles ! Ils devraient plutôt s'appeler les Sautesaoufles. Dit Cassandra.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est parce que tu ne les à jamais réellement vu jouer. Ils mélangent le volley avec le Quidditch du coup quand le souafle passe au dessus de l'un des joueurs, celui-ci saute et frappe dans la balle. D'où le nom des Tapesouafles. Expliqua Lysander.

_ Oua ! Tu en sais des choses dis donc. Et comment on fait les bébés ? Demanda Cassandra en éclatant de rire.

Lysander secoua la tête, Pete les observait en train de discuter avec un pincement de jalousie au cœur. Il se doutait bien que la personne qui avait aussi invité des Cassandra au bal était le jeune homme. Une Poufsouffle s'avança près du jeune Scamander.

_ Excuse-moi, Lysander je peux te parler une seconde s'il te plait. Dit la jeune fille.

_ Heu oui si tu veux Nina. Répondit le jeune homme.

_ Bah voila je voulais savoir, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi au bal ? Demanda Nina le feu aux joues.

Lysander regarda Cassandra d'un air hésitant.

_ Et bien c'est que…Commença le jeune homme.

_ Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! Dit Cassandra. Comme ça tu y vas avec Nina et moi avec Pete. Personne ne sera tout seul du coup.

Le jeune homme était pris au dépourvu il tentait de dire non mais il n'eu pas le cœur à briser l'enthousiasme de son amie. Après un regard noir vers Pete il finit par accepter.

_ Bon et bien puisque tout le monde semble être d'accord. Lâcha Lysander.

La jeune Poufsouffle sourit de toutes ces dents et s'éloigna. Le jeune Scamander soupira, il n'aurait pas du dire oui. Cependant Cassandra vint le voir et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas on sera là donc tu ne t'ennuieras pas, puis ce n'est qu'un bal ce n'est pas important. On dansera tous ensemble. Dit-elle en riant.

Rose ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait prévenu Lysander que Cassandra ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez lorsqu'un, ici deux, garçon s'intéressait à elle.

_ Du coup j'y vais avec elle. Dit Pete qui était sur un petit nuage. Bon je sais ce n'est qu'un coup de chance et elle ne compte pas rester qu'avec moi puisqu'elle n'aime pas le principe de rester avec son cavalier. Mais c'est un bon début non ?

_ Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Murmura Scorpius heureux pour son ami.

_ Tu as offert son cadeau à Rose ? Demanda le préfet.

_ Affirmatif, elle a adoré d'ailleurs. J'allais même lui demander d'être ma cavalière mais un hibou est arrivé du coup elle est partie à la hâte. Se lamenta le Serpentard.

_ Ouille. Bah ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu le feras une prochaine fois. Dit Pete pour le rassurer.

Il hocha la tête et ils partirent dîner. Le lendemain Scorpius ne croisa pas Rose alors décida de lui envoyer un hibou pour l'inviter au bal. Il éternua pour la centième fois de la journée, sa voix était cassée et son nez semblait ne pas vouloir se déboucher. Le Serpentard en était à son quatrième paquet de mouchoirs. Il se posa à son bureau et commença un ébauche de son invitation, il la recommença deux fois avant que celle-ci ne lui plaise. Elle se présentait ainsi.

_« J'aimerai sincèrement t'inviter au bal, pour que nous y allions ensemble malheureusement je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée et j'ai peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne te le propose avant moi. Ce qui serait fort dommage._

_Bonne journée et réponds moi vite. Scorpius Malefoy. »_

Content de sa lettre il attacha le message à sa chouette et lui indiqua le nom de son amie. Avant d'éternuer encore une fois. Pete entra dans la chambre et se mit à rire en voyant son camarade pester contre son rhume.

_ Tu sais que tu es très drôle ? Dit Pete.

_ Je de vois bas ce qu'il y a de drôle ba dedans. Grogna Scorpius.

_ Moi en tout cas je l'entends. S'exclama le Serpentard avant d'avoir un fou rire.

Scorpius déformait chaque mot qu'il disait ce qui amusait son ami, celui-ci lui conseilla d'aller voir l'infirmière avant que son rhume n'empire.

_ Je de vois bas cobbent cela pourrait être bire. Dit le jeune Malefoy.

_ Ma tante une fois elle a eu un rhume dans ce genre là, un jour alors qu'elle avait un dîné d'affaire elle a renversé tout son thé sur son parton parce qu'elle avait éternué et qu'elle n'avait pas voulut ce soigner. Raconta Pete. Donc je te conseille d'aller vite prendre quelque chose qui te guérisse pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas quelque chose de similaire.

_ A la différence de ta tante je n'ai bas de batron. Remarqua Scorpius.

_ Mais tu as des professeurs.

Scorpius s'imagina qu'il venait de renverser une tasse de chocolat sur la robe de la Directrice, cette scène le décida à aller en vitesse chercher un médicament. Dans les couloirs il vit Rose en grande conversation avec Albus. Il lui adressa un petit sourire de la main mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le voir.

Rose parlait avec Albus des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, quand elle entendit un bruissement d'aile. Elle se retourna et découvrit une très belle chouette au plumage tacheté noir et marron ce diriger vers un groupe de Serpentard. L'une des jeunes filles prit le message et commença à le lire.

_ Oh ! Vous savez quoi Scorpius Malefoy m'invite au bal ! S'exclama l'adolescente.

_ Sans blague ! C'est génial Robby ! Je suis trop contente pour toi. Dit l'une de ces amies.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec Scorpius. Commenta une seconde fille.

_ On se connaît vite fait. Bah dis donc moi qui avais peur de me retrouver sans cavalier. N'empêche s'était à prévoir. Chaque fois qu'il me voit il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Dit Robby.

_ On dirait que miss Wesdet va se trouver un petit ami. Pouffa un Serpentard.

_**Bon bah voila XD que dire de plus à part que étonnamment, plus on écrit moins on a de reviews XD Ce n'est pas vrai on ne réclame pas !!! **_


	10. Quand réparer ses erreurs nest pas facil

_**Mouahahaha les fanfikeuses sont à peine sadique et je pense qu'il va y avoir d'autres trucs de ce genre.**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Quand réparer ses erreurs n'est pas facile … **_

Rose n'en croyait pas ces yeux, ou plutôt elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Scorpius avait invité une parfaite inconnue, enfin non pas vraiment apparemment il l'a connaissait. Mais elle s'était imaginé que ce serait elle qui accompagnerait Scorpius, seulement le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir pensé.

_ Albus ? Dit Rose. Ca te dit qu'on y aille ensemble au bal ? J'ai la flemme de trouver quelqu'un.

_ Hey ! Et si moi j'avais envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier ? Répondit son cousin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne craquerai pas…bon d'accord je viendrais avec toi.

La jeune Serdaigle éclata de rire, elle n'irait pas avec Scorpius mais tant pis après tout si il ne voulait pas être en sa compagnie ce soir là elle ne lui en voudrait pas à ce petit con.

Après tout ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, cette pensée l'agaçât légèrement et elle jeta un regard noir vers la Serpentarde.

* * *

Pete arriva en trombe dans la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers son meilleur ami.

_ Décidément tu es le garçon le plus compliqué que je n'ai jamais vu ! S'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Scorpius qui avait enfin le nez débouché, à son plus grand bonheur.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais inviter Rose. Dit Pete.

_ Bah oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait…Commença le Malefoy.

_ Apparemment non parce que une certaine Robbie Wesday a reçu une invitation de ta part.

_ QUOI ?! Mais attends j'ai pourtant dis à ma chouette, Rosie Weasley…. Oh merde ! Cria Scorpius.

_ Tu avais ton nez bouché, et Rosie Weasley ça fait Robbie Wesday. C'est bête que ta chouette ne comprenne pas le langage enrhumé. Et j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle… Murmura Pete.

_ Ne me dit pas qu'elle a trouvé un cavalier.

_ D'accord je ne te le dis pas. Dit le préfet.

_ Oh non ! Grogna Scorpius en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en se laissant tomber sur la table. Mais quelle poisse ! En plus il va falloir que je dise à Robbie que s'était une erreur.

_ Je pense que je vais aller te chercher de la glace. S'esclaffas Pete.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je pense que cette charmante Robbie ne va pas apprécier de se retrouver sans cavalier alors qu'elle se vante du contraire.

_ Elle se vante ?! Tu crois que Rose pourrait être au courant ? S'inquiéta le Serpentard.

_ Je dirais qu'avec un certain degré d'incertitude et sur une échelle de un à dix de la probabilité qu'elle soit au courant je pense pouvoir dire sans m'avancer, que Oui, Rose est au courant.

_ Toi j'espère que Cassie va te tordre le cou ! Gronda le Malefoy avant de se lever.

* * *

Scorpius arpentait le couloir dans l'espoir de croiser Robbie et de tout lui expliquer. Ce fut au bout d'une heure d'attente qu'il l'aperçut. Il se dirigea directement vers elle.

_ Excuse moi, Robbie on pourrait parler s'il te plait ? Demanda Scorpius.

_ Oh Scorpius ! Tu sais pour le bal ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de venir avec toi ! Dit la jeune Serpentard.

_ Justement à propos de ça... comment te dire. Il y a eu erreur sur la personne.

_ Hein ? T'entends quoi par là ?

_ En fait... il se trouve que ma chouette à mal compris le nom de la destinataire de cette lettre. Et que... bah en gros ce n'est pas toi que je ne voulais pas inviter.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là Pete entendit les propos de son ami et se frappa le front:

_ Il n'aurait pas du dire ça.

_ Ah oui en effet. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Pete se retourna et vit le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tu tombe bien je voulais te parler.

* * *

_ Attends tu te fous de moi là ? Cria Robbie.

_ Excuse moi mais ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si ma chouette c'est trompée ! Se défendit Scorpius avec une grande mauvaise foi Evidemment se trait de caractère ne venait en aucun cas de son père.

_ Mais, j'ai déjà dis à tout le monde que j'y allais avec toi ! Répondit la Wesday.

_ Et la prochaine fois que Dracula t'invite à une petite sauterie tu t'en vanteras même si ça à l'air ridicule ? Grogna le Malefoy.

_ Parce que ça devait me paraître ridicule que tu m'invites ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

_ Je ne vais pas inviter au bal chaque fille à qui j'ai demandé un parchemin en cours de métamorphose ! Dit Scorpius.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Robbie, humiliée et vexée elle gifla le Malefoy de toutes ces forces. Elle s'éloigna rapidement.

_ Au moins ça c'est réglé. Soupira Scorpius en se frottant la joue. Après les cours : trouver Rose.

* * *

Il passa la journée à préparer ce qu'il allait dire à son amie tout en sachant que devant elle il oublierait tout et ne trouverait plus ces mots. Scorpius ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, il se cogna contre quelque chose.

_ Pardon. Dit-il.

_ Scorpius.... c'est une armure. Dit Pete en éclatant de rire.

L'interpellé releva la tête et se trouva effectivement nez à nez avec le heaume de la dite armure.

_ Oui bon bah hein ! Murmura Scorpius.

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu es stressé de voir Rose. Plaisanta Pete.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors tu vas aller lui parler puisqu'elle est là. Dit Pete.

_ Quoi ?! Cria Scorpius tout en se cachant derrière son ami.

_ Scorpius je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je te rappelle que tu as 10 bon centimètres de plus que moi.

Pete s'éloigna de deux pas laissant un Scorpius au bord de l'infarctus et cherchant à tout prix un endroit où se cacher. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter Rose il fut obligé de se diriger à la suite de Pete, c'est à dire, vers Rose.

* * *

La Serdaigle aperçut le Malefoy au loin, lorsqu'il fut près d'elle et elle se tourna vers Cassandra.

_ Au fait Cassie, je ne t'ai pas dit la BONNE nouvelle. J'ai trouvé un CAVALIER pour le BAL.

_ Ah oui ? Dit Cassandra en s'attendant que le cavalier en question soit Scorpius.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs tu le connais bien, c'est ALBUS !

_ Hein ?! Demanda la jeune Flume. J'ai raté un épisode là ?

_ Pas du tout ! C'est juste que comme on s'entend BIEN et qu'on s'est RAPPROCHE j'ai pensée que ce serait une BONNE idée qu'on aille ENSEMBLE au bal. Dit Rose.

_ Tu parle d'Albus ou de... une sorte de poulpe défraîchie qui ne t'as pas invité ?

_ Ou que le poulpe en question ai invité quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit la Weasley.

_ Attends il a pas osé faire ça !? S'indigna Rose.

_ Ah si si, la totale. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais espérer être invité par ce poulpe défraîchi. Dit Rose.

_ Il doit avoir des tendances suiccidaires ...

_ Je pense que l'on peut l'aider à ce niveau là, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai plein d'idées.

* * *

Leur conversation sur comment massacrer et découper un poulpe défraichi en 219 façons, provoqua chez le poulpe en question une grimace à faire pâlir un singe centenaire…

- En fait, Pete, je crois que je vais aller m'enterrer dans un coin … Tu crois que Dumbledore me laisserait scouatter sa tombe ?

- On ne sait jamais, tu penses qu'ils sont en rupture de stock de sorbet citron au paradis des Mages Cinglés ? Au cas où, prend lui une caisse…

Face à la tête de Scorpius, il se mit à rire.

- Rho, c'est bon, elle est un peu énervée mais ça va lui passer …

- Un peu énervée ? UN PEU ENERVEE ? Elle est entrain d'expliquer à TA cavalière comment elle va me cuisiner en RAGOUT !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, il faut toujours que tu dramatises …

- Tu es irrécupérable … Une corde vite …

Pete rit une dernière fois en tapant dans le dos de son ami. Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius fixant le sol et Pete, après un regard pour la table des bleus et bronzes, fit un clin d'œil à son mystérieux complice.

* * *

Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la grande Salle. Il était déjà installé à table avec Lorcan et Lysander qui essayait de se noyer dans un verre de jus de citrouille sous le regard amusé de son frère.

En voyant la mine ravie de Pete et le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressait, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Car comme on avait pu le deviné, Albus était le complice de Pete dans cette mission particulièrement ardu : Rapprocher une fois pour toute Rose et Scorpius qui à force de malchance, risquait de passer à coté de l'un et de l'autre … Et surtout éviter qu'ils s'entretuent.

* * *

La semaine accompagnant le bal de Noel (alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu du mois de Janvier…) tant attendu par les jeunes filles en fleurs fut la source de beaucoup de mouvement dans l'école de sorcellerie. Il fut également la source d'une mauvaise foi total de Rose qui faisait mine d'attendre cet événement avec impatience alors qu'elle savait au fond que de voir Scorpius dansant avec une… une … Une poule idiote de Serpentard lui ferait surement énormément de mal …

Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait lui demandé. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, il avait préféré arrêter sa chute à gagner le match de Quidditch, il lui avait offert un cadeau qui valait plus cher que la collection du livre de son mère. Et elle était si important qu'on avait du transformer l'ancienne volière du corps de ferme qui leur servait de maison en bibliothèque !

Elle avait de nombreuse fois soupiré en se disant que c'était également de sa faute, après tout, elle s'était fait des idées, Scorpius ne pouvait pas être intéressé par une Serdaigle, il restait un Serpentard, non ? Cet argument était sans fondement profond mais la jalousie n'est telle pas mauvaise conseillère ?

La semaine fut également plutôt longue pour le pauvre Scorpius qui désespérait de sa stupidité et de sa malchance profonde …

La torture prit enfin fin le samedi où le bal avait lieu … Comment ? Vous le serez en les observant …

**La prochaine foiiiiiis XD **

**Non on n'est pas sadique ! Pas du tout ! **

**Bon dans le prochain chapitre : De la musique, des clichés cinématographiques et peut être des rapprochements =D **


	11. La musique adoucit les mœurs

_**Ecrire une fic où il est censé y avoir des moments de réflexions personnelle et assez sérieuse sur les personnages est complètement IM-PO-SSI-BLE quand vous écoutez du Disney… au hasard lorsque Scorpius se lamente sur ses malheurs tout en écoutant « Il en faut peu pour être heureux »**_

_**Chapitre 11 : La musique adoucit les mœurs.**_

« Un tour au dessus … Non, c'est pas ça …En dessous alors ?! Peut être en diagonale … AAARGHHH ! Pete ca suffit rend moi ma baguette ! Je ne sais pas faire les nœuds de cravate mais je peux toujours l'utiliser pour t'étrangler ! »

Cette douce et délicate marque d'affection venait tout simplement de notre bien aimé Scorpius Malefoy qui se trouvait dans une situation des plus étranges. Qui aurait cru qu'un jeune homme de « bonne » famille de Sang pur ayant passé 5 ans dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard se trouvait complètement incapable de réaliser un simple nœud de cravate élémentaire. Rappelons à l'assistance que l'uniforme de Poudlard EST constitué d'une cravate.

N'arrivant pas à retenir l'art délicat du nouage de cravate, Scorpius avait trouvé un subterfuge. Un sort qui lui permettait de faire un nœud en un coup de baguette. Sauf que … Il y avait toujours un sauf que… Pete avait eu la merveilleuse idée de subtiliser l'instrument à son propriétaire pile le jour du bal, non rectification, le soir du bal !

« De toute façon pourquoi tu te casse le cul à vouloir faire un nœud, puisque tu n'as pas de cavalière. »

A la vue du regard profondément haineux de son ami, le préfet compris qu'il n'aurait pas du s'engager sur cette route périlleuse. Ce fut une avalanche d'injures et de reproches qui s'abattit sur Pete, tout cela sous la forme d'une voix traînante héritée d'un certain Drago Malefoy.

« Moi au moins je ne fricote pas avec l'ennemi ! Grogna-t-il pour conclure ces délicates paroles.

_ L'ennemi ? Répéta naïvement le Serpentard.

_ Cassandra ! Elle veut ma mort ! C'est elle l'ennemie ! Non mais tu te rends compte qu'elle a suggéré à Rosie de me transformer en poulpe. Pour de vrai !!! Explosa Scorpius.

_ On dirait un possédé. Elle te fait vraiment peur hein ? Dit Pete avec un sourire en coin.

_ Oui elle me fait peur et le pire c'est que Rose est d'accord avec elle. Se lamenta le Malefoy. Sérieusement tu me vois en poulpe ?

_ Tu veux la vérité ou un bon vieux mensonge. Répondit le préfet.

_ Comment ça vieux mensonge ! Tu m'as déjà mentis ?! S'indigna le Serpentard.

_ Revenez à la source originelle de votre colère. Dit-il en plissant les yeux et en joignant les extrémités de ces doigts ensemble.

_ Arrête de jouer les psys ! Grogna-t-il d'un air blasé.

_ En attendant ton nœud de cravate n'est toujours pas fait. Siffla Pete. Tien ta baguette tu me fais trop pitié à voir.

_ Pete et l'art de changer de sujet. Soupira Scorpius en récupérant la source végétale de toute cette discussion insensée.

En coup sec il réussit à parfaire son costume. Le Serpentard s'admira un instant dans le miroir avant de suivre Pete qui quittait la pièce. Scorpius se maudissait toujours de ne pas avoir été demandé lui-même à Rose de venir au bal avec lui ce qui lui aurait évité tout ces ennuis et ces quiproquos. Ce soir la Weasley passerait certainement une merveilleuse soirée avec un merveilleux imbécile de Gryffondor, surement un ami de son imbécile de cousin James. Et ils danseraient sur une stupide et ridicule musique où ils auraient l'air parfaitement complémentaire et heureux. Ils finiraient par se marier et avoir trois enfants qu'ils appelleraient Aristote, Eris et Calypso.

Ou alors pire, Rose viendrait le voir en lui disant :

_ Puisque tu n'as pas eu le courage de m'inviter je te présente mon cavalier Charles Henry De La Battendière de la maison Poufsouffle.

En s'imaginant la scène Scorpius se figea d'horreur sous le regard inquiet des élèves qu'ils croisaient. Pete se retourna, puisqu'il n'entendait pas les pas de son camarade. Il fit le chemin inverse et écouta attentivement les balbutiements du Malefoy.

_ Tout mais pas un Poufsouffle. Pitié tout mais pas un Poufsouffle.

Pete secoua la tête ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête du jeune homme. Scorpius sortie de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers la Grande salle.

_ Hey Pete ! Cria une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

A voir le visage de son ami, Scorpius se douta que Cassandra devait porter une robe qui plaisait beaucoup à Pete. Il se retourna et eu le souffle couper. Non pas devant la vue de la Flume mais en voyant la beauté de Rose qui ressortait encore plus ce soir. La jeune Weasley portait une robe verte qui mettait en valeur les formes généreuses que la nature lui avait donnée. Elle avait relevé ces cheveux mais laissait tomber les pointent en cascade sur ces épaules. Des boucles d'oreilles bleues brillaient à ces oreilles, tandis qu'elle avait attaché un petit collier très discret à son cou. Pete lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souriait béatement et qu'un filet de bave commençait déjà à couler. Scorpius s'essuya gracieusement le menton avec sa manche. (Tel un homme de bonne famille) lorsqu'Albus arriva et déposa une bise sur la joue de sa cousine. Le Serpentard fusilla le Serdaigle des yeux.

« Rassure moi, il n'y a pas d'antécédents incestueux chez les Weasley ? Murmura Scorpius à son ami. »

Il se rendit compte qui murmurait dans le vide. Pete l'avait tout bonnement abandonné pour l'ennemi. Il se retrouva tout seul comme un plouc devant le hall déserté par les couples. Finalement il entra en soupirant dans la Grande Salle qui avait revêtue ses habits de blanc pour l'occasion.

Rose sentit la main de son cousin se poser dans le bas de son dos pour la conduire vers le centre de la piste. Elle avait baissé les yeux en arrivant dans le grand hall, pour ne pas croiser le regard de Scorpius et surtout celui de sa poule. C'était donc pour ces raisons qu'elle n'avait absolument pas capté qu'il était SEUL.

La musique commença à se faire entendre. Luna et Neville ouvrirent le bal en tant que directeur des maisons Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Pete fut obligé de pousser Cassandra sur la piste de danse, et fut pris d'un fou rire lorsqu'elle commença maladroitement à danser. Pour se venger elle lui écrasa allègrement le pied. Lysander observait la scène d'un mauvais œil mais sa cavalière vint bientôt l'entraîner loin de cette agitation agaçante. Tandis que Lorcan et Abigail se tordaient de rire en voyant le regard haineux que James lançait au cavalier de sa petite sœur. Quand à Scorpius il se dirigea directement dans un coin sombre de la salle pour voir les danseurs, son point était stratégique puisqu'il s'était assis près du buffet.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, le pauvre Malefoy désespérait dans son coin, en fait plusieurs jeunes filles lui avaient proposé de venir danser mais il n'avait cessé de décliner les invitations. Son retrait lui permis d'observer les regards complices entre Pete et Albus, sans pour autant en comprendre la signification. Etrangement Albus délaissa sa cousine qui partie vers le buffet, pour danser avec Cassie sous le regard amusé et exténué de Pete.

Rose ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était à quelques mètres de Scorpius tant il était dans la pénombre. Elle observait le parc de Poudlard à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres tout en sirotant son sirop de goyave. Son visage perdu dans la contemplation de la verdure sous la pleine lune laissait apparaître ses interrogations et ces déceptions. Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer devant un visage si triste le soir d'un si beau bal, en partie parce qu'il était responsable de cette douleur. Il décida d'aller voir Rose, au pire elle le passerait par la fenêtre au mieux elle rirait de sa mésaventure.

« Bonsoir Rose » Tenta-il délicatement.

Elle sursauta malgré la douceur de sa voix.

_ Bonsoir Scorpius » Lui répondit-elle en regardant derrière lui pour voir s'il n'était pas accompagné.

_ Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

_ Heu tu as abandonné ta cavalière ? Glissa Rose maladroitement tout en étant soulagé de ne pas avoir à la croiser.

_ Je ne suis pas venu accompagner. Dit Scorpius une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Hein ? Mais… je croyais que … tu … y allais avec une poul… une Serpentard ? Se reprit-elle au dernier moment.

Scorpius rougis et se gratta la tête maladroitement.

_ En fait il y a eu un énorme malentendu. Je souhaitais une amie très chère mais mon hibou s'est trompé de personne. Malheureusement le temps que le poulpe défraîchi que je suis s'en rende compte la personne que je souhaitais inviter s'est trouvée un cavalier. Du coup je me suis retrouver seul, mais je n'allais tout même pas rater le spectacle qu'elle allait m'offrir lorsqu'elle danserait. Au fait tu es magnifique ce soir. Dit-il en prenant sa main et la portant à ces lèvres dans un geste délicat et gracieux.

Rose se mis à rougir à vitesse grand V, tout en piquant un fard elle balbutia des explications.

_ Je suis sur… que cette fille… se trouve ridicule et stupide d'avoir traité son ami de poulpe défraîchi… et qu'elle aimerait que ce garçon soit son cavalier pou le reste de la soirée.

_ Et Albus ? Demanda Scorpius avec un grand sourire ;

La jeune Weasley éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin qui transporta Scorpius. Diable que ce rire lui avait manqué pendant ces semaines de querelles.

_ Ils sont déjà deux à se partager Cassandra, et comme on dit jamais deux sans trois. Je ne fais que suivre la tradition. Murmura Rose malicieusement.

_ Tu as raison, il ne faut pas contrarier les traditions. Dit-il en l'emmenant vers la piste de danse.

Ils se jetèrent sur la piste au milieu des autres élèves dans un rock endiablé sous le regard amusé et victorieux de Pete et Albus.

_ Je trouve qu'on est doué. S'exclama Pete.

_ Ne mets pas les sombrals avant la calèche. On est quand même au mois de janvier et ils commencent à peine à flirter. Soupira Albus. Tu ne danse pas avec Cassie ?

_ Je ne sens plus mes jambes ou je devrais plutôt dire je sens TROP mes jambes. Elle est increvable, je ne sais pas ce que ces parents ont mis dans son biberon quand elle était bébé mais c'est un excellent carburant.

En effet Cassandra était en train d'épuiser Lysander sur la piste. Le pauvre Scamander tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de la jeune Serdaigle.

Rose fatigua au bout d'une heure de danse effrénée avec Scorpius. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire tout en riant. Les deux amis s'installèrent sur de hauts tabourets situés près des fenêtres. Tandis que Scorpius reprenait sa respiration, sa cavalière soupira :

« C'est quand même dommage qu'on ai raté les danses calmes. »

_ J'aurais bien aimé danser sur un slow avec toi. Dit Scorpius en souriant.

Soudain Rose claqua des doigts manquant de faire tomber le Serpentard. Elle descendit précipitamment du tabouret. Elle indiqua à Scorpius de la suivre. Celui-ci la suivit en ne posant aucune question, sachant très bien qu'elle ferait durer le suspense.

La jeune Serdaigle le conduisit en dehors de la grande salle. Dans le hall, les échos des chansons rock and roll étaient étouffés.

Rose jeta un regard suspicieux autour d'elle et, une fois soulagé de ne voir pas une âme qui vive, elle se mit à remonter sa longue robe verte le long de sa cuisse.

Scorpius eut du mal à avaler sa salive et ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se passait devant lui. Mais que faisait-elle ? Il l'a vit sortir d'une poche cachée dans la doublure de son jupon un objet qu'il connaissait bien : son Ipod magique aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle laissa retomber le bas de sa robe sur ses chevilles et agita son poignet, fière de sa trouvaille. Elle baissa alors ses yeux sur le Mp3 et se mit à chercher une chanson. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. Elle semblait avoir trouvé LA chanson qu'ils leur fallait.

Elle s'approcha de lui. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit flotter l'Ipod au niveau de leur tête et elle glissa un des écouteurs dans l'une des oreilles de son cavalier avant de faire la même chose pour elle-même. Scorpius comprit (enfin) quels étaient ces intensions. Puisque le bal ne pouvait plus leur offrir un slow, le slow viendrait à eux via Rosie et son Ipod.

Les premières notes leur parvinrent et Scorpius enlaça la jeune femme qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Scorpius ne connaissait absolument pas ce morceau pourtant il pouvait en ressentir la force, la douceur et la passion que les musiciens avaient voulu transmettre.

_Oh, oh my love  
Oh my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long and lonely time  
_

Oui… Il aimait son contact. Oui… Il était resté longtemps seul en espèrant un simple signe, une simple caresse de sa part. Là, elle était dans ses bras et son coeur ne pouvait que s'en sentir mieux.

_  
__And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine_

_I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God spend your love to me  
_

Oui il avait besoin d'elle, de son amour, de sa présence. Il le savait de manière sure. Il l'aimait. Tout bêtement il l'aimait. Il l'aimait malgré sa position de Serpentard, fils d'ancien Mangemort.

_  
__Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me_

_Oh, oh my love  
Oh my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long and lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine_

_I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me (it to me)  
God speed your love to me  
(I need your love)_

Et le morceau s'arreta. Ils se regardèrent en échangeant un sourire complice. Alors que l'instant semblait magique pour un rapprochement tant espéré, Scorpius eu le malheur de poser CETTE question :

« Ouah ! Elle est superbe cette chanson … C'est quoi le titre ? »

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba tant elle était sidérée.

« Attends … Ne me dis PAS que tu ne connais PAS cette chanson ! C'est la bande originale du film Ghost ! C'est un des films d'amour les plus beau !

_Euh … Je dois t'avouer que je n'y connais rien en film moldu … »

Rose ne sut pas à ce moment là si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Puis un nouvel éclair de génie la traversa. Elle afficha un sourire que Scorpius connaissait bien. Elle avait eu le même quand elle avait décidé de faire son éducation musicale.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas me faire mon éducation cinématographique ? S'amusa Scorpius.

_ Tu vois que tu peux être intelligent parfois, lui répondit-elle en tirant la langue. Allez, viens. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et ils grimpèrent sans se lâcher vers la salle sur demande. Rose s'appliqua à faire les trois allers-retours et une porte apparue devant eux. Ils la passèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un véritable petit cinéma avec une quantité incroyable de dvd.

« Ouaaa, il y a de la matière à travailler ici … Mais je croyais que les objets moldus ne marchaient pas à Poudlard ?

_Il se trouve qu'il s'agit d'invention de ma mère. En fait, c'est plus des modifications magiques pour que la culture moldu puisse parvenir aux sorciers. Elle croit que cela arrêtera certains préjugés, expliqua-elle en cherchant un dvd dans la médiathèque. Ah ! Le voilà ! Ghost. »

Elle glissa le CD dans le lecteur dvd et alla s'installer sur le canapé à coté de Scorpius. Le film commença.

Et comme on aurait pu le deviner aisément, Rosie se mit à pleurer au début, au milieu et à la fin. Ils avaient également piqué un fard dans l'obscurité de la pièce lors de la scène d'amour où justement il y avait eu la musique, leur musique.

Durant chaque crise de larme, Scorpius avait entouré la jeune femme de son bras. Finalement, elle s'était retrouvé lover contre sa poitrine. Lorsque le générique de fin se fit entendre, elle se redressa et regarda Scorpius de ses yeux rougis par les larmes d'émotions.

« Alors ? Tu as aimé ?

_ Oui, plutôt, lui annonça-t-il. C'est un très beau film. Il y a quelques incohérences parce que les moldus ne peuvent pas devenir des fantômes mais ça les moldus ne le savent pas … Mais sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé. »

Il eu un sourire étrange et ajouta

« Je trouve ça trop adorable que tu aies pleuré…

_Ne te moque pas ! C'est pas ma faute … Je rentre tellement dans les histoires que je ressens tout … Et puis tu as de la chance, on n'a pas regardé La ligne Verte …

_J'aimerai voir tous ces films avec toi. Comme ça je pourrais être avec toi. Je pourrais t'entendre rire. Je pourrais aussi t'entendre te moucher, ajouta-t-il en riant. »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un coup sur l'épaule. Ils échangèrent un regard puis ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Après quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent. Des larmes s'étaient une nouvelle fois échappées des yeux de Rose. Avec la plus grande douceur, il passa son pouce sur ses joues pour chasser ses larmes de joies.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois sauf que cette fois-ci leur yeux étaient remplis de bien de choses. Les yeux de Rose étaient emplis de joie mais aussi d'un espoir inavoué. Il y avait aussi une étincelle. Cette étincelle, Scorpius avait la même qui se mêlait avec son regard plein de douceur et d'attention.

Alors avec une délicatesse sans nom, il pencha son visage vers celui de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci ferma avec douceur les yeux pour apprécier ce qui allait arriver. Elle sentit la main froide de Scorpius se glisser sur sa joue. Puis, lentement les lèvres de Scorpius se posèrent sur celles de Rose.

_**Hihi Voila ^^ Content ? **_

_**Si oui vous pouvez nous laisser une review**_

_**Si non, vous pouvez nous laisser une review **_

_**Si oui et non, même solution XD **_


	12. Potions révélatrices

_**Après tant de mois d'absence nous revoila, oui nous sommes désolés, oui nous vous avons abandonné lächement après une scène de baiser...Et nous avons hontes... Enfin surtout Ka-cendres... **_

_**Bon aussi un peu de la faute de MlleGanou aussi ...**_

_**... **_

_***en choeur *C'est de la faute des études ! **_

_**Ce qui est totalement vrai. Ka-cendres est en fac d'art et MlleGanou en Architecture, donc les rares fois où l'on est ensemble bin ... on pas vraiment eu la tête à écrire. **_

_**Si cela peut vous rassurer, il nous reste deux chapitres et un épilogue à écrire. Et la parution sera beaucoup plus rapide à arriver ! Promis ! **_

Rose regardait son bol de lait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure tout en remuant avec lassitude la boisson lactée. Son esprit vagabondait passant d'un souvenir à l'autre, elle soupira.

« Tu sais Rose ce n'est pas parce que tu observe ton chocolat depuis pas mal de temps qu'il va se mettre à bouger ou a te parler. » Remarqua Cassandra au bout d'un moment.

_ Mmh…

_ Scorpius t'as mangé la langue ? Dit la Serdaigle.

La Weasley sursauta à l'entente de ces mots manquant de renverser son bol sur sa robe de sorcier.

_ De quoi ? Quelle langue ? Pourquoi tu me parle de Scorpius ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ? S'emballa Rose en rougissant.

_ Oh du calme ! Je disais ça pour rire c'est juste que tu as disparu hier et que tu t'es couchée sans un mot.

_ Bonjour tout le monde. Dit Lorcan en baillant allègrement tout en s'asseyant en face de Rose.

Son frère, lui, avait déjà finit de déjeuner. Il posa sa main sur son estomac et éructa avec toute la délicatesse qu'apporte ce geste.

_ Lysander ! T'es déguelasse. Râla Lorcan.

Il fut interrompue par une seconde éructation venant cette fois-ci d'en face de lui. Cassandra posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le rire qui la gagnait.

Les jumeaux regardèrent la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds étonné qu'une si petite chose puisse faire un si gros truc.

_ Elle est encore plus dégueu que toi. Murmura Lorcan sous le choc.

Rose soupira.

_Ca fait cinq ans que vous la connaissez et vous arrivez toujours pas à vous habituer.

_ Bah c'est qu'une fille s'est censée être douce et délicate. Se défendit Lysander.

_ Et un mec s'est censé être con et puer le bouc. Répliqua Cassandra. Pas trop fatigué Lysander ?

_ Je suis pas fatigué mais complètement cassé ! Tu es crevante !

Elle se mit à rire, Rose et son amie retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs. Ce n'était pas parce que Poudlard organisait un bal et des sorties qu'il fallait négliger les études, les professeurs avaient mit le paquet au niveau des devoirs. Rose était rassurée de pouvoir se plonger dans les parchemins, Scorpius et elle s'était certes embrassé la veille mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? Si ça se trouve ce n'était rien pour lui juste un petit geste affectueux sans importance.

_ Oui, un petit geste affectueux que vous avez continué à faire pendant près d'une demi-heure. Répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

_ Ce n'est pas faux mais si ça se trouve maintenant il regrette ! Oh mon dieu que va dire mon père et son père si ils l'apprennent ! C'est sur mon père va m'enfermer jusqu'à mes quarante-ans dans un donjon. Et que va dire maman ? Et tonton Harry ?! Mais où est-ce que je viens de mettre les pieds !

_ Déjà que l'amour en soit est difficile mais alors toi tu bats tout les records.

_ Oh moins je n'ai pas deux garçons qui me courent après. Dit-elle à haute voix en se levant d'un air déterminé devant une Cassie interloquée.

_ Etes-vous une sorte de malade mental ? demanda Cassandra en regardant son amie comme si elle était folle.

_ Oh ! La barbe !Grogna-t-elle en se rasseyant

_Mais je me suis rasée ce matin !

_Hilarant …

_ Mon flaire instinctif qui ne me trompe jamais m'informe qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. S'exclama-t-elle.

_Tu dis ça parce que je parle toute seule ?

_ En partie oui, mais aussi parce que tu es mon amie, ce qui implique une folie précoce. Donc raconte à tata Cassandra ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Dit la jeune Flume en tapotant l'épaule de son amie.

Rose paniqua, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une parade. Elle ne pouvait informer son amie de ce qui s'était passé tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu une discussion avec Scorpius.

_ C'est un roman que je suis en train de lire ! C'est une fille qui a deux garçons qui lui courent après sauf qu'elle ne s'en rend absolument pas compte. Tenta maladroitement Rose.

_ Bah dis donc le personnage est aveugle parce que un garçon c'est déjà flagrant mais alors deux ! Remarqua Cassandra.

« dit la fille qui ne voit même pas que deux de ces amis craquent pour elle. Pensa la Weasley. »

Rose se contenta de sourire et de se replonger dans ces devoirs tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention à cette petite voix qui lui disait de courir rejoindre Scorpius et de le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Elle secoua la tête rouge de honte d'avoir ce genre d'idée.

« Décidément tu es vraiment étrange…constata Cassie »

Puis la journée se déroula sans autre encombre, Rose trouvait toutes les excuses possible pour rester dans la salle des Serdaigles prétextant que la tonne de devoir à faire prendrait certainement des semaines à être terminé alors il fallait en faire un maximum ce jour là. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser Scorpius car elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Elle pourrait très bien lui parler le lendemain. Seulement comme le dicton le dit « ne remet pas à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui». La jeune Weasley passa la journée à vouloir parler à Scorpius mais entre une avalanche de bouquin dans la bibliothèque et une plante qui se découvrit un amour fou pour elle, Rose ne put rester dans la même pièce que le Serpentard sans qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.

« Dis donc tu portes la poisse aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer Cassandra.

_ Sans commentaire. Grogna Rose en se débarrassant des dernières feuilles de sa copine la plante.

_ Non mais tu sais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une étagère de la bibliothèque et qu'une plante vous attaque. Bon d'accord s'était parti d'un bon sentiment pour la plante mais maintenant tu ressembles à une momie à cause de tous tes pansements.

_ Cassie ! Cria Rose.

_ Ah mais je te rassure tu es une jolie momie, loin d'être desséchée comme les autres. Et puis regarde zombie et momie vont bien ensemble. Dit Cassandra en levant le doigt comme si elle venait de trouver la meilleure combinaison du monde.

_ Et pourquoi tu me parles de zombie. S'étonna la jeune Weasley.

_ A halloween Scorpius était bien déguisé comme ça non ?

_ C'est quoi le rapport avec Scorpius ? Balbutia Rose. Je ne vois aucun rapport.

_ Y en a pas vraiment sauf peut être le fait que tu craques pour lui. Répondit la Flume d'un air malicieux.

_ Je…je ne craque pas pour lui ! Riposta Rose maladroitement.

_ Je suis sur que Mcgo serait très heureuse de voir que tu te métamorphoses aussi bien en pivoine.

_Gnia Gnia Gnia …Gromela-t-elle tout en franchissant la porte du cachot de Slughorn.

_ Par contre notre bonne vieille Rowena ne pourrait pas en dire autant de ton argumentation pleine de sagesse.

_Bonjour Rose ! Bonjour Cassie ! Lança une voix qui figea la Weasley.

_ Oh ! Salut Scorpius. Coucou Pete !

_'Lut

« Double cours de potion avec les Serpentards … Comment j'ai pu OUBLIER un double cours de potion avec SCORPIUS, s'auto-flagella mentalement Rose.

Les deux adolescents n'osaient pas réellement se regarder, un rapide coup d'oeil vers Scorpius indiqua à Rose que lui non plus ne savait pas quelle atitude adoptée.

_ Cassie tu te mets à côté de moi ? Demanda Pete.

La Flume accepta l'invitation, Rose se mit à paniquer, s'était trop tôt elle ne savais pas du tout quoi dire au jeune Malefoy. La pauvre Serdaigle était au bord de la crise de nerf. De son côté Scorpius n'en menait pas large. A l'exterieur il paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise en vérité à l'interieur il suppliait qu'un raz de marré envahisse les caves, raz de marée qui vous vous doutez bien n'arriverait certainement pas. Il pris alors son courage à deux mains et d'un geste qui se voulut naturel il fit signe à Rose que la place à côté de lui était libre pour elle.

La Weasley s'assit donc à côté de son ami, aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer la moindre mot.D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? « Au fait Rose j'ai adoré la soirée surtout les patins qu'on s'est roulé après, ça te dit de recommencer ? » Non pas vraiment le genre de chose à dire.

Heureusement leur professeur vint leur porter secours, en vérité il faisait juste son travail. Le professeur de potion leur avait demandé une potion qui pourrait se comparer à la Pensine.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que vous copier vos souvenirs. Précisa-t-il. Je veux que ce soit le souvenir de votre camarade. Prenez la page 256 de votre manuel, vous devez réaliser cette potion dans l'heure. Et s'il vous plait faite doucement, le jus de coquelicot bleu est extremement instable. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un d'entre vous soit enmené à l'infirmerie avec une ou les deux oreilles en moins.

«_ Bah ça va une potion. Pensa Scorpius. Ce n'est qu'une potion, j'ai juste à demander à Rose les ingrédients. Ce n'est pas la mort.»

_ Hum tu peux me passer le nectar de Mandragore ? Demanda Scorpius.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour la potion voyons. Répliqua le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

_ Scorpius y a pas de nectar de Mandragore dans cette potion, sauf si tu veux faire exploser les caves. Dit Rose sans oser le regarder.

Le Malefoy se mit à rougir, ce qu'il pouvait être idiot ! Pourtant il avait bien vu cet ingrédient marqué dans la liste. Il vérifia et se mis à rougir de plus belle. Le nectar de Mandragore était bien indiqué dans cette potion... qui était un stimulant sexuel. Scorpius s'empressa de tourner les pages. Non mais quelle idée de mettre ce genre de potion dans un livre pour étudiant ! Ils commencèrent donc leur devoir, tout se passa bien, mis à part que chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole ils rougissaient tous les deux. L'heure se déroula sans trop de maladresse, enfin sauf quand l'un des élèves mit trop de jus de Coquelicot bleu. Le professeur avait raison, il fallait faire doucement avec cet ingrédient. Les goûtes touchèrent à peine la surface du liquide qu'une explosion, de petite ampleur, propulsa le chaudron contre le plafond.

_ Effectivement faut faire attention avec ces produits. Remarqua Rose en tendant un flacon vert à Scorpius. Il faut mettre un de nos cheveux dedans et après on a finit.

_ Bon, alors testons. Dit-il en déposant les derniers ingrédients.

Scorpius plongea la louche dans le liquide et en préleva une petite quantitée. Ils trempèrent leur doigt dans le mélange et le portèrent à leurs lèvres. La réaction fut immédiate, Rose regarda le front de son ami d'un drôle d'air. Elle voyait des images flotter. Le passage où ils s'étaient défiés tous les deux, celui où elle l'avait défendu. Rose se vit en tenue de bal, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Scorpius avait particulièrement aimé leurs baisers. La jeune Weasley regarda légèrement sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

Le Serpentard aussi voyait les souvenirs de la Serdaigle, évidemment il ressentit la colère de celle-ci lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il avait invité une autre jeune fille qu'elle mais ce sentiment s'effaça vite pour être remplacé par une douce chaleur, celui de leur danse, celui de leurs baisers. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres mais s'envola aussitôt. Rose semblait inquiète. Il ferma les yeux pour que les effets de la potion se dissipent.

Il allait demander à son amie ce qu'il se passait quand il entendit un verre se casser. Scorpius se retourna et vit ce qui préoccupait Rose. Cassandra semblait figée, évidement se dit il, la potion a du lui montrer les souvenirs de Pete. Son ami semblait mal à l'aise, il avait un air abattu comme si il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu. La cloche de Poudlard les fit tous sursauter.

_ Cassandra.. dit Pete dans un murmure.

_ Je dois y aller. Répondit elle en prenant ces affaires et en quittant précipitement la classe.

Scorpius se senti bousculer, il allait répliquer quand il s'aperçut que la personne qui l'avait poussé n'était autre que Rose. Celle-ci tenta de rattraper son amie, elle lança un regard désolé à Pete et Scorpius. Le Serpentard s'approcha du prefet, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Hey, ça va ?

Pete secoua la tête, non ça n'allait pas. Cassandra avait vu ces souvenirs. Quand il avait annoncé à Scorpius qu'il était le mec le plus chanceux du monde. Et cette soirée avec la Flume. En vérité cela ne l'avait pas réellement gêné mais ce qu'il avait vu lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas vers lui que ces souvenirs était dirigé. Il avait vu un métro, une ville qui devait être Paris... et pire que tout. Lysander et elle. Pete avait compris, elle ne s'était aperçu de rien, elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué que Lysander et lui étaient mordus de cette fille. Et paf elle l'apprenait comme ça du moins pour lui. Il avait vu le visage de la jeune fille se déformer sous la surprise, et ces yeux... Il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination elle était partie en pleurant. Mais pourquoi après tout si quelqu'un devait bien pleurer dans l'histoire s'était lui. Non ?

_ Pourquoi Cassie pleurait. Demanda une voix abrupte.

Pete reconnut immédiatement la personne qui avait dit ça. Qui d'autre serait aussi affecté par les sentiments de Cassandra que Lysander ? Le Serpentard soupira.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Scamander. Grogna-t-il.

Lysander attrapa Pete par le col et le força à le regarder en face.

_ Ce sont mes affaires si tu la fais pleurer ! Répliqua le jeune homme.

_ Lysander tu lâches ton camarade tout de suite. Dit avec fermeté le professeur de potion. Maintenant !

Il finit par obéir sans jeter un dernier regard à Pete. Lorcan donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère et l'entraîna loin des cachots.

Pendant ce temps, Rose avait finit par rattraper son amie. Cassandra se tenait dans l'angle d'un mur. La jeune Weasley prit sa camarade dans les bras.

_ Chut, poussin. Raconte-moi ce qu'il y a. Murmura Rose.

_ Je suis vraiment bête. Tu étais au courant toi ? Tu étais au courant que Pete me considère pas comme une simple amie ? Evidement que tu le savais. Rah tu devine toujours tout et moi je suis à côté de la plaque. Soupira Cassandra entre deux larmes. Tu te rends compte ce que je lui ai fait endurer ? Mais je suis vraiment conne ma parole !

_ Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas conne. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte c'est tout. Dit Rose.

_ Bah ça revient au même. Et je fais quoi maintenant hein ? Gémit la Flume.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est réciproque ? Chuchota la Weasley à l'oreille de son amie.

_ J'en sais rien, c'est un ami. Certe beau garçon mais je ne me suis jamais imaginée quoi que ce soit avec lui. Soupira Cassie. Ca ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit d'ailleurs.

_ Prends ton temps d'accord, tu te pose dans un coin calmement et tu réflechies. Dit maladroitement la serdaigle, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir si Cassandra s'était aussi rendue compte des sentiments de Lysander mais elle en conclue que non puisque son amie ne lui en parlait pas.

Cassandra Flume soupira plusieurs fois, elle aurait aimer ouvrir les yeux avant et surtout ne pas l'apprendre de cette façon. Elle était parfaitement consciente que sa fuite avait bléssé le Serpentard, seulement sous le choc son esprit tellement embrouillé lui avait ordonné de fuir loin du jeune prefet. Maintenant elle allait devoir faire face à la réalité, mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Lui expliquer que jamais elle ne s'était douté des sentiments du jeune homme, qu'il lui fallait du temps pour réflechir. C'était facile de penser à cela mais encore fallait-il qu'elle aille lui parler.

_ Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? Demanda Rose qui s'inquiétait du soudain mutisme de son amie.

_ Non. Elle se leva. Mais on a encore cours après donc j'aimerai aller dans les jardins.

_ Je t'accompagne.

Le sourire que son amie se forca à afficher lui tira une grimace. La rouquine compris tout de suite que Cassandra était dans un très mauvais état, les fois où elle refusait de manger ne se bousculaient pas sur le calendrier. Elle laissa son amie passer devant elle avec un pincement au coeur, cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il y avait encore Lysander qui pouvait d'un instant à l'autre débarquer et tout lui dire. Et si le jeune Scamander apprenait que Cassie avait pleuré à cause Pete ça allait certainement peter. Sans rien dire elles marchèrent vers la porte du grand hall pour quitter le batiment et se retrouver dans le calme du parc de Poudlard.

_**Instant pub ! MlleGanou a toujours un Dray/Mione en cours « Quand l'Amour Sauve de la Haine » Et Attention, bientôt une Mione/Théodore d'ici Mars Dont le nom sera Le Regard de L'Albinos ! Le resumé est visible sur son profil.**_


	13. Douche Froide

Chapitre 13:

**Pardonnez nous de ce retard (encore une fois) pour être honnête chaque fois que je me mettais devant le PC (ka-cendres) je ne savais pas comment tourner l'histoire. Mais bon après un bon coup de pied au cul ( de Ganou) et la B.O de Brokebacke Mountain en fond sonnore je m'y suis mise ! Alors voilà la suite : **

Scorpius regardait furtivement son ami qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis l'incident des cachots, il le vit frotter son cou endolori que Lysander avait meurtri lorsqu'il l'avait saisi par le col. Son inquiétude le poussa à briser le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux.

« Ca va tu tiens le coups ? Demanda Scorpius.

Pete tourna sa tête vers son camarade, la main toujours appuyée sur ces cervicales ne put sempêcher de lui lancer un regard exaspéré et désabusé.

_ Tu vas encore me dire que tu l'as pas fait expres ? L'interrogea avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Non c'était un hasard. Plus sérieusement est ce que ça va. Même si je me doute que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Quelle perspicacité. Non tu as raison ça ne va pas mais bon je ne peux ri...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il venait de voir lesdeux Serdaigles descendrent rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au lac. Pete s'arrêta dans le grand hall face à la Grande Porte ouverte grâce à laquelle il les avait aperçu. Brusquement il changea de direction sous le regard interrogatif de l'autre Serpentard qui ne put s'empêcher de lui crier:

_ Mais tu vas où encore ?

Relevant la tête il vit ce que son ami cherchait à rejoindre et murmura pour lui même:

_ C'est pas une bonne idée ce que tu fais mec. Elles sont pas entre filles pour rien.

Mais celui-ci était déjà trop loin. Contrairement aux trois Serdaigles. L'un des jumeaux s'élança à sa poursuite bousculant au passage le jeune blond qui se retourna vers les deux restant:

_ Dîtes moi que c'était Lorcan et pas Lysander. Supplia Scorpius.

_ Dans la famille Scamander je demande Lorcan. Mauvais Pioche c'est effectivment Lysander qui vient de nous faire une magnifique sprint. Lâcha Albus d'un air blasé.

_ Heu on devrait peut être les suivre. Proposa Lorcan inquiet.

D'un seul homme ils se dirigèrent vers le Lac.

Rose regardait son amie se déchaîner sur ces pauvres petits cailloux en essayant de les noyers dans le lac.

_ Heu Cassie pourquoi tu lances des caillloux, ils t'ont rien fait..Tenta-t-elle de la raisonner timidement en évitant de s'attirer ces foudres ou de ne justement pas se prendre un caillou dans la tête.

_ Si ! Ils existent ! Hurla la Flume d'un geste rageur en vidant sa poignée de minéraux dans le lac.

_ Tu sais que cet argument est irrecevable...

_ Tu préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui fasse le plongeon ? Demanda Cassandra agacée.

_ Ton syllogisme ne te permet pas d'arriver à une telle conclusion ! Ta logique ne fait pas partie de... Vu le regard que tu me lances je suppose que je dois me taire.

_ J'ai été bête, stupide, aveugle ! J'ai été comme ces filles qui font hunhunhun.

_ Hunhunhun ?

_ Tu vois très bien se que je veux dire. S'emporta la Serdaigle. Les filles qui se pavannent alors que le mec est amour... oh mon dieu est ce que je me suis pavanée ? Oh putain en plus pour le bal moi j'avais rien tilté ! J'aurai du y aller avec Lysander ça aurait rien changé.

Tout à coup Rose trouva très intéressant le caillou qui se trouvait à ces pieds et se contenta de hocher la tête pour ne pas contredire son amie.

_ Oh non il approche ! Dit Cassandra pétrifiée.

Rose corrigea mentalement la phrase de la Flume: «non ILS approchent». Elles poussèrent un cris horrifiés quand Lysander sauta sur Pete les menant à la chute dans un roulé-boulé. Ce qu'elles prirent au début pour un accident se révéla être le début d'une bagarre.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda ma Serdaigle.

_ Je crois que Lysander vient de mettre un poing dans la figure de Pete. Blémit Rose.

_ Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Ils ont aucune raison de se battre non?

_ Heu... Tu ferrais mieux de ... on va aller les séparer. Répondit maladroitement la Weasley.

Elles s'élancèrent vers les deux protagonistes qui furent en même temps rejoins par les trois autres garçons. Scorpius, Lorcan et Albus tentèrent maladroitement de séparer leurs amis, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreilles. En effet si les trois jeunes hommes essayaient de les maîtriser sans les blesser, Pete et Lysander se donnaient à corps perdu dans ce combat. Au bout de quelques tentatives Albus finit par se prendre un coup de coude dans les dents. Voyant que la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas Cassandra saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux combattants.

__Levicorpus_ !

Aussitôt Lysander et Pete se retrouvèrent flottant dans les airs pendu par les chevilles. Lorcan et Scorpius l'un et l'autre accroché à leurs amis furent légèrement élevé mais ils lachèrents les deux jeunes gens. Cependant ce baptème aérien ne les empêcha pas de vouloir continuer à se battre. Agacé Cassie déplaça sa baguette vers le Lac ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger les deux victimes du sortilèges.

_ J'espère que ça leur rafraîchira les idées. Grogna-t-elle. _Liberacorpus._

Lysander et Pete eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte que l'appesanteur avait reprit sa place qu'ils plongèrent la tête la première dans l'eau sombre et froide du Lac Noir. Ils ressortirent en crachant le liquide qui s'était invité dans leurs bouches. D'un même geste ils regardèrent vers la berge, là où leurs amis les regardaient d'un air grave. Les deux écoliers se hatèrent de nager pour retrouver la terre ferme. En quelques secondes ils s'applatirent lamentablement sur la sol, désormais boueux.

_ Mais ça va pas de vous battre comme ça ? C'est quoi votre problème ? Lysander je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Pete ? Hurla Cassandra

_...Je...heu.. je t'ai vu pleurer... et .. je me suis inquiété. Balbutia Scamander en se relevant.

_ Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! Imbécile ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un grand dadet arrogant vienne s'imicer dans mes affaires ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Lysander baissa la tête, elle n'avait toujours pas compris que si il avait fait ça s'était parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ces mot lui firent mal « un grand dadet arrogant », alors c'est ça qu'elle pensait de lui ? Pete regardait cet échange sans rien dire, il n'osait intervenir. D'un côté il savait que si il vendait la mèche pour le Scamander, il risquait de déclencher une seconde bagarre et de faire paniquer la Serdaigle, d'un autre côté ce n'était pas juste que lui ce soit jeté à l'eau et ce soit fait repousser alors que Lysander, lui, resterait auprès de Cassandra. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par la jeune fille.

_ Pete vient j'aimerai te parler. Dit Cassie d'une voix blanche.

Il la suivit, se doutant déjà des mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Sans rien dire, ils marchèrent quelques instant, s'éloignant de leur troupe d'amis. Ce ne fut que quand ils furent hors de vue et d'oreille que Cassandra s'arrêta. Elle était nerveuse, évidemment. Se tortillant les mains et sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

_ Je n'aurai pas du te le dire comme ça. Murmura Pete. On aurait dû avoir une conversation.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. Coupa Cassie. En fait, ça n'a pas été très fin de ma part de partir comme ça sans te donner d'explication.

Il hocha la tête, que fallait il dire de plus ?

_ Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi autre que de l'amitié. Je n'avais absolument pas compris que pour toi s'était différent et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt. Commença-t-elle. Je suppose que pendant quelques temps tu vas m'éviter et je le comprend. Mais on a été amis, et j'espère que un jour nous le redeviendrons. Enfin bref je sais très bien que c'est horrible de dire « on reste ami » je ne le dirais donc pas. Mais si un jour tu as besoin, je sais que je ne serais probablement pas la personne à qui tu as envie de parler, mais je serais là.

Il n'avait pas scillé, se contentant de soutenir le regard de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il voyait bien que ça lui coûtait d'être honnête à se point en sachant qu'elle le blessait. Mais ils le savaient tout les deux: C'était nécessaire.

_ D'accord.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler pour l'instant. Cassandra retourna sur ces pas, jugant qu'il voulait certinement rester seul ou du moins ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux. Elle soupira, si elle s'en était rendu compte avant elle aurait peut être réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas interessée et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Peut être.

Pendant ce temps, Lorcan tentait de secher son frère qui refusait catégoriquement que ces amis ne lancent un sort qui permetterait à ces habits de se débarasser de leurs forte humidité. C'était une sorte de punition, bien qu'inutile.

_...Heu...Scorpius... Je pense que Pete à besoin de toi. Murmura une voix que Lysander ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le dit Scorpius regarda Cassandra, l'air pâle qu'elle affichait montrait clairement que, non Pete n'avait pas eu de bonnes nouvelles. En dépassant le Serdiagle il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle.

Il sa hâta donc de rejoindre son ami, le Serpentard le trouve assis sur l'herbe. La tête vers le ciel. Scorpius s'assit à côté du Prefet. Ne sachant trop quoi dire. Pendant une dizaine de minutes aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, ce fut cependant Pete qui brisa ce silence devenu désagréable pour Scorpius.

_ Dis Scorpy.

_ Oui ?

_ Ca ne t'ennuis pas si pendant quelques temps on ne fréquente plus trop la petite bande. Demanda son ami.

_... Non.

Scorpius faillit ajouter « je me doute bien que tu n'as pas trop envie de la voir » mais il ne dit rien tant cette phrase était en réalité évidente. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme avait besoin de prendre de la distance pour doucement fermer ces plaies. Oui, Scorpius resterait avec son meilleur ami, tant pis si il ne les voyait plus comme avant...Une minute ! Et Rose dans tout ça ? Hurla une petite voix dans la tête du jeune Serpentard. Si ils ne traînaient plus tous ensemble ! Alors il ne pourrait plus fréquenter Weasley ! De plus il ne se voyait pas dire à Pete « Au fait je sors peut être avec la meilleure amie de la fille qui vient de te jeter » Scorpius se mordit les lèvres, il fallait absolument qu'il parle seul avec la jeune femme. Une idée germa lentement dans son esprit. Ils trouveraient un moyen pour se voir, ça il en était sur.

De leurs côtés les Serdaigles n'osaient pas parler, Lysander n'osait regarder Cassandra, Rose pensait à ce que ces événement impliqueraient dans l'avenir, Albus et Lorcan ne savait pas si il fallait laisser ce beau monde seul ou absolument rester et enfin Cassandra cherchait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi Lysander avait agit ainsi.

Respirant à plein poumons la jeune fille se dit qu'il semblait que ce soit la journée des aveux alors autant tout déballer. Elle serra les poings pour eviter de trembler et s'approcha de Lysander, qui apréhendait désormais la réaction de son amie. Finallement elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Lentement elle leva la main vers le jeune Scamender, il ferma les yeux s'attendant à recevoir une giffle amplement méritée. Cependant ce ne fut pas une majestueuse claque qu'il reçu mais une simple pichennette. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit une Cassie souriant maladroitement.

_ Triple buse. Murmura-t-elle. Tu as de la chance que je ne tienne beaucoup trop à toi pour te coller le pain du siècle.

Lysander cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, affichant un visage plus qu'imcompréhensif. Il n'y avait même pas dix minutes elle lui hurlait dessus et là... bah là quoi d'ailleurs ?

_Heu...Parvint-il à dire.

_ Très constructif comme phrase Lysander. Répliqua Cassandra un léger sourire aux lèvres. Faut que je te mette un panneau lumineux pour que tu comprennes ?

_...Ca veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? Demanda Lysander incrédule face à se retournement de situation.

_ Non on va aller ramasser des fraises carnivores, évidemment qu'on est ensemble enfin... sauf si tu n'en a aucune envie. Dit Flume soudain moins sure d'elle.

_ NON ! Enfin je veux dire Si ! J'en ai envie. Hurla-t-il. Non d'une mouette à lunette et comment que j'en ai envie !

Rose eu un léger sourire en voyant ces deux amis riant et se prenant dans les bras. Cassandra avait ENFIN comprit, comme quoi tout peut arriver dans la vie. La Weasley reconnaissait bien son amie dans sa façon de faire comprendre qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, pas d'effusion, juste une façon maladroite et comique pour cacher son anxiété. Une petite pensée pour Pete l'a rammena à la réalité, il était évident que d'aurénavant Pete et Scorpius ne passeraient plus autant de temps avec eux, voir même pas du tout. Ce qui allait leur poser problème à tout les deux. Rose ne se voyait pas informer ces amis de sa relation avec Scorpius, si relation il y avait, et ne s'imaginait pas non plus son ami informer le jeune Prefet de ces liens avec elle. Ils fallaient qu'ils aient une conversation pour remedier à tout ça.

Ce chapitre fut difficile car il fut pour nous, plein de fou rire du aux phrases suivante:

MlleGanou: Et là Pete à tchou... ah mais non faut pas d'accent c'est un participe passé.

Ka-cendres :Le participe passé du verbe Tchouer ?

MlleGanou: Bah oui regarde: Je tchoue, tu tchoues, il tchou, nous tchouons, vous tchouez et ils tchulac... C'est l'exception Stargatienne.

Ka-cendres: Allez s'il te plait fais là !

MlleGanou: Tu me saoules... Bon j'ai trois poussins sur une table j'en veux deux je fais quoi... J'en pousse un.

Ka-cendres complètement KO ne peut plus respirer tant elle rigole.

MlleGanou: Attends Casou comment tu as écrit ça ?

Ka-cendres: Heu... P-E-U-X.

MlleGanou: ELLE PEUT ! P-E-U-T !

Ka-cendres: ... Ah oui... de toute façon ça finit toujours pas le X ces histoires.

MlleGanou: Eh là y a Lysander qui doit courir après Pete... pourquoi tu souris... NON tu ne fais pas un Pete/Lysander !

Ka-cendres: Je m'en fou je peux toujours les imaginer ensemble.

Ka-Cendres: Ganou tu fais quoi là.

MlleGanou: Bah des post-it sur nos conneries... comme ça tu pourras rire toute seule en les relisant.

Ka-cendres: Mais tu vas me vider ma réserve !

MlleGanou: Casou tu as écrit caillours au lieu de cailloux... c'est des ours qui ont froid ?

Ka-cendres: Ouai.. ils portent un manteau de fourrure.

Dix minutes plus tard

Ka-cendres : Et là, Pete a tchou ... *Elle rit toute seule sous le regard blasé de MlleGanou*


End file.
